Alex Murikami: New Girl In Narutos' World
by Raikage Alex
Summary: Alex is a girl from the hidden cloud village and was taken to trian w orochimaru She excapes when she's 13 about 7 years later and ends up in Konoha, befriends Naruto and they have many adventures 2gether This is her story! R&R! its better than it sounds!
1. Prologue

---------Hey people! This will be my second story. That might never end...lol... I call it my obsession story because when I really get into a book or show I start to play it in my mind with myself in it. Or another person with my favorite name, Alex. So this was never ment to go on the internet but it just happened that I'm now typing it on the inter net. Well... hope you have as much fun reading it as I did playing and writing it!!----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue–

On May 24th, 1994 twins were born in the hidden cloud village of the Land of Lightning. These twobabies were born into the Murakami clan. This is a very special clan indeed

for their kakegenkia isunnamed but the people born with this bloodline are able to copy other ninja's blood traits. Thesetwo babies were known as the Alex twins. The male was

named Alex and the female was named Alexandria. A week after their birth the Nibi, a very powerful two tailed cat demon attacked thevillage. In a rush for a vasle in witch to

seal it the Murakami clan offered their son, but in the rushgrabed Alexandria instead. Later at the age of 3 the family realized I was the true aire of thekagegenkai.

--------thats it for the prologue. The next chapter should be longer, more interesting and will get you more informed on whats going on. . I already have most of the story written. About a little less than 70 pages. The story should be up faster than my last one. Though my typeing is kinda slow and when I'm able to find time ing my busy schedual.------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1: Konoha!

1----(Hey! Glad you decided to read on!! Here's Alex's history!! (Only one from her point of veiw)-----

Chapter 2—

"The Murakami has a "friend" who visits the kids of the family on their 6th birthday. I believe he tests us on how well a ninja we have to potential to be. He is the king of person who takes favorites in all the boys and totally ignors the girls. It really gets on my nerves. Even if he is evil. I like to be noticed by anyone and everyone. I cant wait for my chance to show him Girl Power! But every time he comes over I never see my 6 year old brother or sister ever again. But I'm to young to think that their dead."

"May 24th, 1998. My 4th birthday!! And Marks' 6th birthday...hey wait...doesn't that mean snake man is coming?! Crap!! Marks' my fav. brother and I will not let anything happen to him!! Or so I thought till he came. He looked more intimidating than ever. He got straight to the point and asked Mark what he had. As Mark reached for his kuni hollister I ran in-between the two and yelled don't. The snake man stood straight up and just glared down at me. I didn't even flinch at his gaze with was very terrifying. I got feed up with the look and as fast as lightning grabbed some of my plastic shurikin and kuni and flung it at him. He just brushed them off knowing they were fake. But in the next bach I added some real ones and just as I expected, when he tried to push them away with his hand the real ones pierced his skin. He hadn't seen it coming and so when he was picking them out of his skin I took the chance to use my Kakegenkai and a trick I had picked up using it. My eyes became a ruby red with black prongs around the pupil and whispered 'Shadow Clone Jutsu.' suddenly a poof of smoke appeared and 5 Alex's rushed toward a baffled Orochimaru. He had gotten a good look at my eyes before they turned back to normal and knew she was strong. Much stronger than the rest of the family. Orochimaru stood their to see what I would do. When all 5 of her clones I called out 'Raikono No Jutsu!!' He was shocked at how well I could do two jounnin level techniques at the same time and still be able to put full force into the second attack. But once I had shocked him the best I could the other clones popped and the real me bagan to fall. Mark ran up and caught me then apologized for my actions. Orochimaru just stood in thought so Mark left the room. Orochimaru must have spoken with my parent to tell them he had chosen. Then killed my mother and the rest of my family. Even Mark and my brother Alex. The only person left alive was my father but only barley. Soon after my grieving Orochimaru lied and told my he had not killed my family and foolishly I believed him. So I followed him to his "base" where I trained under Orochimaru fo 7 years."

" After a while I was then again kidnaped but I didn't much this time because it was by my own father. Together we ran away from the village hidden in the sound to the village hidden in the leaves. Konha. On the way he taught me how to use my kakegenkai. I had also picked up many new powers on the way. When we where about halfway there we were ambushed many, many times by Orochimarus' minions. I help my dad to fight them off but the last fight was impossible for me not to be taken back. My father told me to run. I told him I wouldn't but I ended up running anyway. I had tears streaming down my face the entire time. When others came after me I beat the shit out of them for my father had not come and I was sad, alone and angry with my life and Orochimaru. Didn't even have to use ninjutsu on the ninjas'. I never saw my father again but I made it to konha, even though I was truly a mess. Cut and bruises all over my body, mud everywhere. Even some blood (not my own) splash on my cloths, hair a mess. No one I knew would be able to recognize at all."

-------well hope you all like the history of alex's life...kinda sad huh? Well thats what happens when you become a jinjuriki (?) Next chapter will be up soon!! Please feel free to ask question if you don't understand something or would like me to fix a problem you noticed and I didn't. I love to here reveiws. Its what keeps me writing!! Please reveiw!!!------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 2: the meeting!

1—(Alright. Her is chapter 2. Still in Alexs' P.O.V. (point of view) the P.O.V will change later in the story though!)---

As I walk through the gates of konoha I was on the verge of collapsing. The only thing I managed to say before I collapsed was, "I need... to... talk to the hokage."

The next thing I knew I woke up in a strange place that smelled of disinfectant. Outside the door I could hear a woman's voice along with two other male voices. The two I guessed to the gate guards voices but I couldn't figure out the other voice.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know...I guess we should go find out."

The door nob began to turn and I tried to duck under the covers but a searing pain in my side and arm kept me from doing so.

" I see your awake are you able to answer any questions then?" the lady asked.

"If I can talk then why wouldn't I be able to?" I responded.

"Ok, first who are you? Where are you from? And why are you here?" that lady got straight to the point.

"Um... I'm Alex Murakami. I come from the village hidden in the clouds... well really the sound village. But I was there by force. I came here to escape Orochimaru like my dad told me too."

"So you're the demon of the hidden cloud, huh? The two tailed cat demon"

I winced but replied, "uh...ya"

"And you say orochimaru is after you?"

"Yep. After training me every day till I drop, for the last 7 years you'd think he'd given by now..." Alex stated mostly to herself, " by the way where's the old geezer Hokage? And who are you."

" the "old geezer hokage" died in battle a year ago. I'm Tsunande the new Hokage."I stared at her in disbelief. " by the way. If I do let you stay here what do you plan on doing with your life?"

"Well...I was trained as a ninja and registered as one in the hidden cloud village. I was thinking I would register as a ninja...here..." I ventured.

"Sounds good to me...I'll have an apartment ready for you by sunset. Come back then." tsunande got up and began to leave. "Oh and make some friends. You'll need them."

"I would gladly but I cant in the condition I'm in."

"Oh...right...here I'll fix you up." tsunande walked back over to me and placed her hands, glowing green, on my wounds. Instantly they were healed.

" thanks Granny." I said as I stood up and got dressed behind the curtain. Tsunande sat in her spot with her mouth open.

" why do people give me the name granny?" she asked one of the guard.

I walked out of the room and hopped down the stairs to the door. I ran off into the 'city' to see how much It had changed. But before I could even get about a block into the city I heard people yelling. Then the next thing I knew was I was being chased .

"Holy crap! Ah!" I ran down the streets and as soon as I got up enough speed I jumped up onto the roofs.

'I guess I have to go into the woods' I thought as I saw there were no more roofs to jump on. ' plus it'll be easier to avoid sharp object there.'

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw a orange and blue blob topped with yellow. I decided to slow down since the mob was pretty fa behind. I walked over to see what it was and to my surprise it was a boy! (And a cute one at that!)

"Hey!" I said as I walked out of the bushes. He had a kuni in front of him in a protective poss. " woah! Hold it partner! I'm nice. Well...not if you ask them but still...I'm Alex Murakami."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." he said while holding his hand out to me. I shook it. Then up came a mob larger than the one before.

"I got to go but I'll be in town...(hopefully)...and maybe we can hang out and train together?" I called as I ran back into the trees to avoid the mob.

" who was that girl?" he asked himself after I had left. He scratched his head and watched the mob chase after her.

—(well here you go! Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long to finally start posting the story. Bug-chan was typing it but we had problems in uploading it so I'm now retyping it. The chapters will be short (maybe) a page and a half probably but there will many! Right now in my written version I'm on page 259. Please review! It's the one thing that keeps me righting, My readers.)---

lighting-chan


	4. Chapter 3: the new team!

---(this chapter is no longer in Alexs' P.O.V. it is in third person. If you don't know what that is its when I tell the story from my spot not in the story. So enjoy!)---

The rest of the day he saw glimpses of the girl and the mob. But he could never get a good look at her face.

At sunset Alex found a way ditch the mob and be in Tsunades' office.

"So you made it. You really made a commotion today." Tsunande said as Alex walked in.

"Ya... well...I guess someone must have known and spread that I was in town." Alex said rubbing the back of her head. " but I'm use to it."

"You don't remember do you? You and your family use to come here ALL the time. But once they found out about the nibi very few felt secure about you coming into the village. But the third let you come and go as you please." (Tsunande)

"How come I don't remember any of this? If I use to come here ALL the time then shouldn't I remember?"

"You were very young and maybe orochimaru didn't want you to get any ideas about leaving."

" that could be true."

"Well anyway, your apartment is ready. It number 411 in the biggest housing building in the village. At the very top. Oh! And you have one neighbor in apartment 412. He's one of my fav. Ninja."

"Ok. Thanks. I really need to sleep." Alex yawned and began to walk to the door. " see you later!"

"Oh, once your ready come see me and we'll talk about your stay." Tsunande called as Alex walked out the door.

Naruto walked up the steps and found a girl having trouble fitting her key into the lock of a door. For some reason she seemed familiar. He had had this feeling all day like he had meet her a long time ago.

" hey! Do you need help?!" naruto called.

The girl looked up. "Ya. Sure. The key wont fit into the stupid lock." she replied as naruto walked over. " hey, aren't you that boy...naruto? You were one of the few who didn't chase me around the village."

"Ya..well.. I know how it feels. To be hated and them wanting you gone." naruto fitted the key into the lock and clicked it open. "There. So your staying here? I live next door. Its been pretty lonely. There is no one around for at least two whole blocks away." Alex took the key from naruto and placed it in her pocket.

" well I'll definitely see you around!" Alex said as she walked into her new apartment.

"See ya!" he called back as he walked into his apartment.

Once inside Alex decided to look around. As you walk in there's a blue couch to your left and a short table with cushion seats around it. To the right is a fridge and some cabinets. At the back is a door leading to the bedroom and to the left of that is the bathroom.

"Not luxurious but it'll do." Alex went across to look at the bedroom. "OH MY GOD ITS PINK!!!!! This has got to go." Alex said once she walked in. "I'm sleeping on the couch. Good night new house." she walked back out and laid down on the sofa. Soon her chest rose and fell in a rythematic style and she asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------a week later--

"Finally! nobody is trying to run me out of town anymore. time to paint that damn room. but just to be sure no one finds me..."Alex walked out the front and knocked on Naruto's door.

"Hey...uh...do you have sunglasses or at least something that I wont be recognized in?" she asked.

"I guess" naruto went back into his apartment and a minute later he returned with a pair of green goggles.

"Um..thanks!" Alex put them on "see you around...(hopefully)!"

Naruto watched her run off into the streets and disappear into the crowd. She ran all the way to the market to hopefully find some paint. Luckily there was blue paint and she also decided to get a small tub of yellow as well. Then she went to the grocery part of the store and got fruits, about 24 packages of cup ramen and two bottles of soda. After she checked out she looked at her wallet.

"Damn. Hardly enough to get 7 pairs of cloths and food for the rest of the month." she had to lift the goggles off her face to see in her wallet and unfortunately somebody noticed her.

"Hey it's the nibi! Get her!" "Get out of our village you scum!"

"Shit." Alex began to ran to the Hokage tower as the towns people began to chase her. "Tsunande! Tsunande! A little help please!" Alex called as she threw a rock at the window.

'Boink'

"Uh... Shizune? What was that?" Tsunande asked.

"I think its Alex and just about the citizens of the village." Shizune stated looking out the window.

"What do they want?"

"I...um...think they're chasing her ma'am."

"Oh! Well then let her in! And call a meeting with the entire village. This needs to be settled now." Tsunande slapped down her pen and paper and stood up.

"And Alex?"

"Send her to me."

"Yes Ma'am!" Shizune rushed out of the room to fulfill her commands.

Tsunande left the room to go to her spot on the roof where Alex waited for her. Grocery bags sat beside Alex's legs.

"People of the Leaf village! This girl is no threat to us. She is here in search of shelter and I cannot turn down that request. Her father, who was one of our greatest ninja, has sent her here knowing his daughter will be safe and I will not disappoint him. From now on she is one of us and you will treat her so. Do you all understand?" Tsunande announced to the whole leaf village.

"Yes ma'am!" they responded.

"Now Alex... say hi."

"Do I have to?" Alex asked tsunande.

"Yes!"

"Ok. Ok..." Alex turned to the rest of the village. "Hi!" smile she did the two finger peace sign.

"You are dismissed." (Tsunande)

Alex was just about to jump off the roof when Tsunande said, "wait!" Alex fell flat on her face.

She looked up and answered, "yes?"

"You're a ninja right? And a ninja needs a three man team right? I have your team if you'll come to my office."

"Sure." Alex stood up and grabbed her bags then headed inside.

She headed down the stairs. Every step felt like she was heading backwards. When ninja walked past her they either had two others or were academy students.

' _I don't want to be put with academy students. Oh please don't let me be placed with academy students!_' Alex thought.

Finally after what felt like an hour she made it to the hokage's office. She knocked 6 times on the door.

"Come in!" called Tsunande.

The door creaked open and Alex stepped inside. Two other people stood in the room with their backs to her. On the left was a short pink haired girl wearing a red "dress" and green shorts under it and she wore her forehead protector as a hair band. The other was a yellow spiky haired kid in orange and blue clad outfit. On the square of his back was a red swirl. He seemed strangely familiar. The two ninja turned around to meet their new team mate.

"It's you!" Alex and Naruto exclaimed at the same time while pointing at each other.

"I see you two know each other." Tsunande calmly said with a smile, "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno meet Alex Murakami of the land of lightning. Alex, meet Naruto and Sakura."

"Nice to meet you." sakura walked up to Alex and shook her hand.

"Same here."

"Hey! What's up?!" Naruto asked giving her a hi 5.

"Nothin much. Just getting chased by the village. The usual." Alex replied returning the hi 5. Suddenly a guy with big gray hair and a forehead protector covering his left eye and a mask covering his nose and mouth came in threw the window.

"Your as late as always, Kakashi." (Tsunande)

"Well there was a big crowd coming from this way so I had to go the long way."

"Oh stop with the...well I guess there was a big crowd ... but I made it on time so you could have too!" naruto yelled at his sensei. Kakashi just scratch his head.

"So what did you want with us Tsunande-dono?" Kakashi asked.

"She wanted to introduce us to our new team mate Alex. But Alex probably thinks we're..."(Sakura)

"A bunch of idiots?" Alex finished.

"Thats the same thing I said when I saw this group . Although we did have Seasick then." (Kakashi)

"This is no time for nostalgia! We need to see what Alex can do so we can plan new formations and strategies!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright! Alright! Its nice to meet you Alex but I'm afraid its time for training and testing." Kakashi said finally getting down to business. "We'll all meet at training ground 3 tomorrow. Oh and don't eat breakfast." And with that kakashi left out the window.

"Well you guys want to be acquainted better." Tsunande suggested.

"Yes ma'am" Alex said with a right handed solute.

"Oh and Alex. Here's your forehead protector." Tsunande threw it at Alex who caught it before it hit her.

"Thanks." then the three of them left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------outside-------

"Alex. Make sure you eat breakfast tomorrow." naruto informed her.

"Ya. Or else you'll starve!" Sakura put in. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Well I have to paint my bedroom. It's a horrid pink. Then I need to get some new cloths." (Alex)

"I'm hungry. I want to go get ramen." (Naruto)

"Ok...why don't we help Alex paint her room. Then get some dinner and then go to the mall?" (Sakura)

"Sounds good to me." Alex and naruto said at the same time. Then rushed off to Alex's house/ Apartment to paint.

---(Well here's the next chapter. It's kind of boring in the beginning but it gets better. Trust me. Its just like and other story. . Please Review! Its what keeps me typing the millions of words I have already written.)---

lightning-chan


	5. Chapter 4: to the mall!

1Later after they had finished painting Alex's bedroom the three of them headed for Ichiraku's ramen shop.

"To the old mans' ramen shop!!" naruto yelled as he ran down the streets.

"Is he always like this?" Alex asked a little afraid.

"Ya normally. But not when he's battling or training. He's really quite amazing. For an annoying twerp." sakura said clenching her fists.

"Of course." Alex smiled. They then ran off to go catch up with naruto. It was getting dark and the sky was turning a bright orange and red.

They had finally reached the ramen shop when all the street lamps flickered on. He had saved 2 spots for them. Alex took the seat in the middle and Sakura took the one to Alex's right.

"The usual old man!" naruto demanded.

"Coming right up! And since you brought friends an extra round with extra egg!" the old man offered.

"Wow! Thanks!"naruto was supper happy to here this.

"Same thing for you pinkie?" the old man asked.

"Yep."

"And who is this?"

"This is our new team mate, Alex."

"Hi..!" Alex did her little Peace sign.

"So you're the new girl from the hidden cloud village. Is it true your just like naruto?" the old man pressured.

"Like naruto? What do you mean?"

"Naruto here is sealed with 9 tailed demon, the kyuubi."

"Well...if what you mean is if I was sealed with the nibi? Then ya your correct. Just don't chase me out for it. Oh and I'll have what he's having." she informed them.

"The 2 tailed cat demon huh? Aren't demon researchers arguing weather the kyuubi is stronger than the nibi?" sakura asked.

"All I know is I taken somewhere when I was really young and was tested on." (Alex)

"I remember that to but it's very faint. It seems like a dream. Oh yay!" naruto began to slurp up his ramen. The old man then handed Alex her bowl.

"So how did you come here? Why?" sakura questioned.

Alex put down her chopsticks and looked solemnly into the bowl in front of her. As she was remembering something painful. She then closed her eyes, shook her head then looked up and smiled.

"I guess this was commin'..." Alex said with a lonely smile on her face.

"So what happened?" naruto asked impatiently.

"I might as well just tell you my past." Alex began, "I was born May 24 1894 along with a brother. We were known as the Alex twins. Less than a week later the nibi was finally weak enough to seal away. They had meant to seal it within my brother but accidentally got me mixed up with my brother and I was sealed with the nibi. And since then most of my family has hated me. The only ones who did not hate me were my dad, my mom, my grandmother, and Alexander and Mark. I only knew most of them till I was 4. Then came Marks' 6th birthday. On every on of our 6th birthdays Orochimaru comes to our house in search of a worthy weapon. Mark was my favorite so I defended him with all my might. And so Orochimaru took a liking to me and killed the rest of my family except for my dad who must have escaped...(see prologue for rest of Alex's past and how she got to the hidden leaf village.)

"Wow...thats even worse than my past... your not like Orochimaru are you?" Naruto asked.

"No. not at all. Accualy I rebelled most of my time I was there. Plus I would never use any of the technics for evil.

Later the kids stood up and laid the money on the table and left.

"Wow...its so dark..." (Alex)

"Accualy this is the best time to be out and about."(sakura)

"I don't have much money left so I'm not sure what else I can get..." (Alex)

"Well...how much do you have?"(naruto)

"About 15 million yen..." Alex stated after looking into her wallet.

"Fi-fi-fi-fi-fifteen million yen?!" (Naruto & sakura)

"Ya. I know its not much..." (Alex)

"Not much?! Thats enough to buy a life time supply of ramen!" (Naruto)

" really? Then the dude at the grocery store ripped me off." (Alex)

the two just smirked at her and took her hands. The next thing she knew she was tripping over her feet. Dirt was flying everywhere as they rushed off to the mall.

"Ok your coming with me first! We'll go cloths shopping cuz blood stained cloths is not appealing. Then we'll meet naruto and go get some weapons! Your gonna have the time of your life!" Sakura said looking Alex over. Alex looked down at her inside out blood stained cloths.

"O...k...!" sakura began to push Alex to the shopping area. "I'll uh.. See you later!" Alex called to Naruto.

"Kay!" he called back with a glint of something in his eyes.

Alex and Sakura ran into Gotshalks. Inside they basicly split things into colors and genders. Sakura pulled Alex into the pink section.

"What are we ding here? The color burns my eyes!" Alex said covering her eyes.

"What do you have against pink?" (Sakura)

" It is diffidently not my color."

"Well then what is your color?" sakura asked while she shuffled through some shirts.

"Its would be...blue, black and yellow."

"Well then we'll head over there 1st then come back over here."

"Hey, what if we look for outfits for each other. Then try them on and pick one." Alex suggested.

"Sure." Sakura headed for the blue and yellow section while Alex just stayed where she was. As she looked through the cloths she kept seeing the colors orange and blue out of the corner of her eye. When she did see it a picture of naruto flashed on her mind. It began to get annoying after a while.

About 10-15 min. later sakura came back with arms full of shirts, skirts, pants and capreis. Alex only had a few in her arms, a skirt, 3 tops, 2 pants and a pair of capreis.

"Do I have to try on ALL of those?" Alex asked exasperated.

"Yes. Yes you do."

Alex just looked at her then made a clone of herself. The three of them walked to the dressing rooms. Alex had her clone try on all the cloths for her. She had to make a couple extra so they could get through all of them the same time sakura finished hers. The clones tried on all of them and non of them seemed to work. They even tried mixing them together. That was until she found black baggy cargo pants and a blue tank top. It even had yellow wrist bands. As she stepped out to show sakura she heard a whizzing sound and stepped back just in time to have a kuni miss her nose by inches.

---( I hope you all like cliffhangers cuz those will be in the story a lot. I know I love them and hate them at the same time. Well...please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will have a very sad yet exciting battle so keep reading!!) ---

lightning-chan


	6. Chapter 5: goodbye, Father

---( next chapter is obviously up! So enjoy this chapter and keep reading!!)---

Alex turned towards the direction the kuni had come. A lighting ninja stood there and looked as if he were on a mission.

"What do you want with me?" Alex asked getting into a defensive posse.

"It is a mission from Orochimaru to bring you back to him." the ninja stated.

"I'm not going back to that bastard!" Alex jumped into the air and landed at the cash register. She paid as fast as she could then grabbed sakura and ran out of the store. They had to dodge kunis' and lightning attacks. Alex and Sakura were running side by side now throwing random object the screaming people left behind back at their pursuer. Alex looked back.

"Holy crap! Get down!" Alex ordered.

Sakura got down while Alex turned around and made some hand signs. Then after putting her hands out in front of her a dark shield protected them from the "thunder dragon jutsu". Those in the mall who weren't already screaming began to scream and run away from the battle. Naruto looked out the door to 'Weapons for less' to see Alex holding up a shield and Sakura just behind her. Then he saw the lighting dude throwing random attacks at the two girls.

All of a sudden Alex fell forward and the shield broke. The ninja saw his chance and used a lightning hand to pick her up. Sakura tried desperately to save Alex; she threw punches and kunis. She even bit him but was electrified and thrown back against the wall.

Then, unexpectedly, Alex opened her eyes and smiled. Although her normally brown eyes were now red. Then she began to glow yellow as she sucked up all the electricity in the hand. Soon all the electricity was gone from his hand and Alex was giving off electric sparks. Her eyes were the sharingan; she released herself from the ninja's grasped and back flipped away only to come back at him. This time with so much force it was unbelievable. Flips and kicks and punches, Alex did them any and all ways possible. Alex was on fire. Then for her final attack she sent the thunder dragon jutsu back at him.

When she knew he was totally dead she took off his mask to reveal his face. The person under the mask was none other than...her father!!

"No...no...NO!!!" Alex screamed. She shook her head back and forth hoping it was a really bad nightmare. That she was not the one to have killed her own father. Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Who was that?" naruto asked coming up behind Alex.

"That...that was my ... father!" she sobbed into her hands. Her father was the only one she knew who was still alive. But now he was dead and it was all her fault.

"How could Orochimaru be so cruel as to send out the girls father to retrieve her, in a mask so she couldn't see the face? So that she would ether be defeated or end up killing her own father." naruto muttered in disgust.

"I guess that would explain why he said, '_I'm so proud of you darling. I love you.'_ just before I killed him." Alex began to wipe away tears but they wouldn't stop. Sakura finally gained consciousness and walked over to Alex.

"Thats her father." naruto whispered in Sakuras' ear before she could say anything.

Sakura began to hug her and Naruto held her hand, all trying to comfort her.

"I guess we all know where we're going next! You two have to come shopping with me! We cant have Alex walking around with no Kunis to defend herself with!" Naruto announced.

Ale smiled as Naruto helped her up. She took one last look at her fathers body and said a prayer of sending and good life with the rest of her family for her dad and then the ANBU took the body to be buried like Alex had asked. She then headed off with her first friends ever to shop for weapons.

* * *

An hour past and Alex was in her room. Naruto had walked her home. (Of course. They live right next door to each other.) Alex lay on her bed thinking about her dad. Tears had begun to spill out again but she couldn't help it. She finally fell asleep around 11 o'clock.

_Tap! Tap! Meow! Tap! Tap!_

Alex woke an hour later to something at her window.

"Huh...? what now?" Alex asked rubbing her eyes. She looked out the window to see a siamese cat tapping at her window.

"Hey. What are you doing out there little one?" Alex asked opening the window, "wanna come in?" the cat jumped inside and began to purr around Alex's legs. "Do you want some water, hmm?" the cat just purred even louder. Alex walked out to the kitchen with the cat right behind her and got a bowl from the cupboard and filled it with water. She put the bowl on the ground and the cat began to lap up the water. The cat was more the size of a kitten. It couldn't be more than 6 weeks old.

"I'll name you... Kiki." Alex told the cat while rubbing her head, "well I better get to bed now. I have an assessment tomorrow."

Alex went back and crawled into bed. Kiki took up a spot at Alex's feet.

* * *

_'RING! RING! RING!'_ the alarm clock sounded at 5:25 to wake Alex up. Alex groaned and got out of bed. She got dressed and brushed her brown hair before putting it up in a ponytail. She went out to the kitchen to fix herself a light breakfast so she wouldn't starve during the assessment. After eating she sent a shockwave through the wall to scare out all the mice that lived inside her walls.

"Breakfast Kiki!" Alex called as she went to go brush her teeth. The cat happily scampered out of the room. "Enjoy! Just don't let the blood stain my floors." Alex called. She packed all of her supplies and headed out the door to her assessment on training field #3.

—(hope you enjoyed another chapter by Lightning-chan! Please keep reading my story and review! I love to read your thoughts on my story. When I don't see a review in my mail box I get really sad. Oh well! I'm just glade you chose to read my story!)---

Lightning-chan


	7. Chapter 6: the Assesment!

---( glad your still reading!! I luv my readers!)---

"Nice training field. Plenty of trees and water." Alex commented looking around.

She looked to her left where an obsidian stone with the letters K.I.A. at the base, stood. Kakashi stood in front of it.

"Your accualy early, Kakashi. From what I hear your normally always late."

"Na, I always come here. This is the reason I'm always late."

"You come here to look at a rock?"

"Its not any normal rock. It has all the names of the people of the village who have been killed in action. My best friend is on here." kakashi didn't even turn around to face Alex as he talked.

"Oh...I'm so sorry... I didn't know...I've never really had friends so I don't know what it's like to lose them. The only friend I've known most my life if Rika. But I never really saw her. But now I have new friends. And I really like to have them around."

They paused in silence. Alex then walked over beside him and began to scan her eyes over the rock looking at all the names on the rock. The sky began to cloud over and Alex turned around. She made some hand signs and then reached down to the ground and place her hand in a nice grassy area. I bunch of flowers in a beautiful arrangement sprouted from the ground. Alex picked them then turned around and placed them at the base of the stone.

"In the hidden cloud and even in the hidden sound we don't have anything like this. In the hidden cloud we just incinerate their bodies with lightning... then write their names on a sheet of paper for a report. Although... I use to give flowers to the spot in witch they were cremated. My family was... struck... and they gave me the honor of doing it..." Alex told.

"Hey! Kakashi your early!" Sakura called out.

"Hi Alex! I was gonna...walk you here but you had already left..." naruto said, a little blush creeping up to his cheeks. It was embarrassing for two other people to listen to him other than the person he was talking to.

"Well...here's the reason that I told you not to eat breakfast." kakashi said as he lifted up a big wad of boogers. With one sight of it Naruto and Sakura threw up their whole breakfast. By the look of it they had a big breakfast. Alexs' stomach just lurched. She instantly made hand signs and a lightning bolt came down and struck the blob.

"Aw...that was my booger collection...I named it bob..." kakashi complained.

"You have...well had a booger collection? Why?" Sakura asked, disgusted.

"Thats just creepy!" naruto and Alex said at the same time.

"Hey...I started when I was 5 and couldn't stop alright? Now get ready. Your assessment starts in 10 seconds. You must get these bells from me in two hours. I'll say go when its time to start." Kakashi stated.

The three genin ran into the trees. They each ran in different directions. Alex hide behind a bush and activated her kakegenkai. She used a telekinesis trait she had picked up and contacted Naruto and Sakura threw brain waves.

_'What's the plan?'_ Alex said in her mind.

"What the hell? Is that you Alex? Where are you?" Naruto said out loud.

_"Shhhh!!!! we don't want Kakashi-sensei to hear you! I'm using my kake...Blood trait. I can copy other blood traits. This is the telekinesis trait. I'm talking to you threw mind waves so we are not heard. Geeze...'_ Alex told him.

'_Thats useful. She can accualy think. Unlike some one!' _sakura shouted in her head. Especially for some one named Naruto Uzumaki.

_' calm down. Calm down. So how are we gonna get those bells?' _Alex thought.

'_well he dose have the sharingan in his left eye...'_ naruto said in his mind.

'_Thats all? I'm able to do that along with the byakugan, and many others'(_Alex)

'_Hey... where did kakashi go?' _(Naruto)

Alex quickly switched to the byakugan to figure out where he went. She began to spin in her spot on the ground so that if he were to find her before she found him he wouldn't be able to pinpoint her blind spot. Plus it also help to scope out the entire area. She soon began to slow and then came to a complete stop.

Kakashi then appeared right in front of her. She screamed in surprise and back-flipped to gain distance and in doing so she threw kuni and shurikan at him with precise accuracy. But they only hit a log. He then appeared below her while she was still in the middle of her flip. She landed with ease and kick out at him but ended up sticking a kuni half-way in her leg. Though at that moment in which he still held onto the kuni he was shocked by an electrical wave that was surging threw her body. He hadn't anticipated this and quickly leapt out of the way.

"Hey...your pretty good. I may have to use this." she said pointing to his covered eye.

"So you mean you might have to use this...?" Alexs' eyes then changed into the sharingan.

"How did you do that?"

"Just a little something I've been able to do... since birth!" Alex began to punch and kick trying to find a weak point. A place in which he couldn't block her.

The other two genin stared in astonishment for they only knew of 3 people who could use the sharingan. Kakashi, Saskue, and Itachi. A moment later a group of Kakashis' appeared behind Alex and firmly grabbed her and prevented her from escaping.

"We have to save her!!" naruto whispered loudly.

Just as he was about to jump out Alex appeared behind him. She prevented him from revealing where he was.

"Sharingan. Remember?"

Alex held up two fingers and the clone being held by the Kakashi clones exploded.

"Here's the plan." Alex began as she pulled sakura over and whispered the plan a fast a possible. "Alright?"

"Ok" (naruto & sakura)

Alex then morphed into a blue bird and flew over the river. Then, looking at the water in as a way to signal for sakura to make her move. The blue bird (Alex) dived into the water then instantly turned into a Parana. As soon as Alex hit the water sakura went into action. She threw a kuni at the book Kakashi had been reading since the explosion. He easily caught it and spun it around his finger.

"Your going to have to do a lot better than that." Kakashi commented.

Sakura switched positions and 3 more. Kakashi deflected them all. Then, in a shower of kunis', Sakura came down from above, ready to attack her sensei. All of a sudden Alex in her Parana form jumped out of the water and bit his but with her razor sharp teeth. This was to through off his guard. Then almost instantaneously the kunis each turned into naruto clones, each holding a kuni or two. The fish turned into Alex and she reached for one of the bells while kakashi was still surprised, she got it. The real naruto and sakura each grabbed a bell as well.

A moment later Kakashi and one of the bells popped then disappeared. The one bell that was a fake was Alex's.

"Seems you got the fake bell. This exercise only allows for 2 bells. You let your guard down and you weren't able to tell the real bell from the fake. You fell for my trap. I'd let you try again but...times up." kakashi told Alex, "now you get tided to the pole."

Dark and eerie clouds had rolled in overhead as team 7 sat in training field 3. Alex was tied to the pole while naruto and sakura sat on either side of her.

"I'm surprised I didn't get tided to the pole... considering last time..." naruto commented.

Alex hung on the pole with a terrified look on her face.

"Who's plan was that? I had no idea that was coming. Or was that even a plan at all?" kakashi said looking at the 3 genin in front of him. "Alex? Are you alright?"

A couple sweat drops rolled down her face. It was as if she was remembering some sort of painful memory. Suddenly she shook her head and snapped out.

"What we talkin' 'bout?" Alex looked up and asked, "Man Kakashi. Your butt tastes horrible! Even to a Parana!" Alex spat on the ground to try and rid her mouth of the awful taste.

The two other genin laughed.

"Alex? I have a question? Were you going all out on this test?"(Kakashi)

"Uh...no..not...well how should I put it? I was close to using about half my strength."(Alex)

"well...naruto remember what I said in the hidden mist village? That there are kid about your age who are stronger than me? She is one of them." (Kakashi)

"Uh-huh...since I'm so strong...can you untie me!!"Alex shouted. Her hands were tied in a way that she couldn't use ninjutsu or get a kuni out. "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!" Alex screamed and kicked her legs about.

"Uh...cant do that." (Kakashi)

"Why the hell not!?!?!?!"

Kakashi then changed the subject, "so...who's plan was that?"

"Hers"(naruto) "Hers" (sakura) "mine"(alex) they said at the same time.

"I thought so." Kakashi turned around and began to leave.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed. They got up to follow Kakashi.

"Your not gonna leave me here are you?!" Alex called after them.

"Uh...ya..." (Kakashi)

"What if Orochimaru comes back to get me?! He already sent my own father! Who I accidentally killed...And this stump is bringing back bad memories!"

The three just kept walking. Naruto took one look back.

---(well...here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Stay in touch! I'll update soon!)---

lightning-chan


	8. Chapter 7: the mysterious visitors!

—( hello...well... here we go... the story is just getting good. Sorry if the ch. Aren't long enough...I have lots, lots more to type. So please be patient and be sure to R&R!!)---

All of Alex's anger began to rise inside her. Storm clouds began to roll in over head. One of Alexs' special abilities (well not exactly special) was that she could form her chakra into an electric substance and seep it out of her body, which was exactly what she was doing now. It was so hot that the rope burned right off. She smiled to herself and began to walk away, but guilt was forming in her stomach. '_I should be taking my punishment like a true ninja and not like some baby who hates to lose'._ She thought to herself. Alex turned around and headed back to the stump. Suddenly the lightning from the ominously dark and red clouds came down and struck her.

She screamed but stopped as soon as the pain had subsided, even though she was still stuck within the bolt. The lightning began to seep into her body; she was absorbing it. When the lightning bolt had dissipated she looked up to the sky. Her body felt more recharged than it had in years. Alex turned to the stump and shot lightning at it. It was incinerated instantly.

"Oooo... probably shouldn't have done that. Now I gotta buy a new one."

* * *

"What was that?" Naruto asked as the sky light up from the lightning bolt. 

"Isn't that where we left Alex?" (Sakura)

"I'm going back." (Naruto)

* * *

Alex began screaming in agony once more. The energy was to much for her body to handle. Random bolts shot from her body, she could control herself. She collapsed on the ground, pain erupted from every part of her body.

"Alex!!!" Naruto called. He just barely missed being hit by a lightning bolt. A scream let him know where she was. "Alex!! Hold on!!"

Alex wrapped her arms around herself. It hurt to breath, but she had to get up and fight it. Still clutching herself she began to stand. The yellow glow from the lightning began to disappear from around her just as naruto showed up. He ran up to her nearly out of breath from running so hard. Alexs' knees gave from exhaustion and pain. Naruto was just in time to catch her. She fell into his arms, barely conscious. A small shock ran through Narutos' body while little shock charges radiated from Alexs' body. Her sight went fuzzy for a moment then totally black.

* * *

"Wha...? Where am I...?" Alex asked as she blinked open her eyes. She began to sit up but her body hurt to much so she laid back down.

"What happened Alex? We leave you alone for 5 minutes and you go and get yourself electrified." came the voice of a worried Sakura.

"Its not smart to leave me in a lightning storm. I'm like a lightning magnet." Alexs' voice was horse and it pained her to talk for too long.

"The storm came almost instantly. Plus we didn't know." (Naruto)

"Now you do...cough" (alex)

"Sensei? Is it possible to have a human lightning rod?" (Sakura)

"Well in the lightning village they have the ability to change their chakra into electricity. But if they do that during a lightning storm it will attract lightning. Normally a small amount of lightning is fine. They just absorb it and make it into chakra but if the absorb too much it can be deadly." Kakashi informed, "Alex absorbed a lot but not enough to fatally injure her."

"Gosh Alex. You really had us worried. Can you do that chakra thing again?!" (Naruto)

"Um...sure...I'll try..." (Alex)

Alex focused on her chakra, but as she tried to tap into the supply she found it cut off. Plus it hurt painfully to even try to focus all her strength on one thing. Very soon afterwards she found it extremely hard to move. It was as if she were paralyze.

"I guess...even trying to focus...on something...is...too...much for me." Alex had to force the words out of her mouth.

"You shouldn't talk. You'll probably be out for at least a week. Even with the nibi's help." Kakashi stated, "but that doesn't mean I can't train you 3 mentally and find out Alex's strengths and weaknesses. That way we'll be ready for whatever comes out way."

"Kakashi-sensei. Your starting to sound like Gai-sensei." Naruto commented. Kakashi just twitched in annoyance. Alex smiled but the smirk didn't last long.

"Hey...Kakashi? How did... you know... about... my ni-" alex was cut off by Kakashi who responded, " Tsunande updated me on just about your whole background. You shouldn't talk. Now get some rest and we will plan out things out tomorrow."

The three left Alex's apartment and made sure to lock the door. Naruto promised that if she needed anything to just call on him. Sakura was ordered to go get Tsunande and have her check out how bad Alex's injuries were. Kakashi had some business with enrolling Alex as a true ninja of the hidden leaf and getting her permanently placed on the team.

Alex lay in bed looking out the window at the rising moon. The sky was steadily growing dark. From the corner of the room she heard a small meow. Alex painfully turned her head with all her might to look at the siamese cat that sat in the corner of the room.

"Hey... kiki." Alex said painfully. Kiki jumped up onto the bed and crossed over to the other side to lay by Alex's head. The cat was very warm and very comforting. Alex tried to move her arm to pet the furry bundle by her head. She was only greeted by a stiff arm and a searing pain in her muscles. Kiki began purring very loudly.

'_This feeling of weakness and incompetence. I hate it. Why wont it leave me alone?_' Alex thought angrily to herself, '_it makes me doubt my own abilities. Why? Why?!_'

After a couple of minutes of just laying awake her eyes soon closed and she finally fell asleep. The light from the crescent moon shone in threw the window and bathed Alex in a silvery light. Her face seemed to glow.

* * *

Sakura stood outside of Tsunande's door. 'KNOCK' 'KNOCK'. "Tsunande?"

"Huh? Oh! Come in! Come in!" came a voice from beyond the door. Sakura opened the door and walked in. She found that the Hokage's desk was a mess, piled high with papers. Words were printed on the Hokage-sama's face where her face had lane on her work. "What is it?"

"Well...um...it's Alex... she needs your help. She's sort of...sick, if you want to put it that way." Sakura told the hokage.

"Is she with you?" Tsunande asked groggily.

"No...she cant really move. Kakashi told me to come and have you check on her.

"Alright. Lets go." Tsunande pushed her chair back and stood up and the two left, " what happened?"

"Well...we sort of left her tied to a pole in the middle of a lightning storm. And well... she absorbed too much lightning than she could handle." sakura informed.

"Lightning storm? There was no lightning storm."

"Then how do you explain the lightning clouds over training area #3?... the clouds were kind of reddish. It was pretty unusual..." (Sakura)

"Oh No...we have to hurry." (Tsunande)

* * *

There was a creek as the door opened. The shadow of two men, on tall with a sword and another short, stretched across the floor. Alex moaned in her sleep, she hadn't noticed her door open. The two men began to walk across the room to face the girl.

"You kind of gave her too much energy in that lightning bolt." the taller one stated.

"I hate it when our hostages put up a fight. This one might have been a problem."

Alex snored loudly and the two just looked at her in disgust. The shorter of the two bent over and began to pick her up. The contact of someone's hands on her muscles caused enough pain to wake Alex up. The fist thing she saw as she opened her eyes was the sharingan. Her own eyes quickly copied the more advanced Sharingan. Instantly she figured who her opponent was; none other than Itachi Uchiha himself. Alex slapped away his hands but soon cringed with pain for she had moved too much and too fast. The energy she absorbed was no lightning energy. Suddenly her body was jerked uncomfortably over Itachi's shoulder. Then her sight began blur when she felt a thump at the base of her neck. With Alex unconscious Itachi left the room with Kisame following.

'HISS!' 'HISS!' the sound of a cat's hissing came from the bed. Kisame turned to look at the bed.

"Shut up cat."

Kiki ran across the bed and jumped at kisames' head. She bit into his shoulder and hung on with her claws.

"Get off!! Off I said!!" Kisame threw the cat to the ground. "Damn thing." then he followed Itachi out the door.

"Did you remember to leave the note?"(Itachi)

"Yep." (Kisame) They headed off for the forest.

* * *

Kiki began meowing loudly. Louder and louder, it was so loud it would have woken the hokage in her office.

"ALEX! What's wron-g..." naruto called. He barged into the room in his pj's. Alex wasn't there. "Alex?"

A moment later Tsunande and sakura arrived. They were panting heavily.

"Where's Alex?!" Tsunande Demanded.

"I...don't...know..." Naruto said while taking a look around the room.

—( so...how did you like it? Was it good? I hope so. Well anyway thanks for being one of the few to read this. I would truly appreciate it if you people would review though... it makes me feel like the story I've worked on for almost a year now isn't very good. TT so plz review and lift my spirits. If your caring enough.)---

lightning-Chan


	9. Chapter 8: Rescue!

---(Hello...um...I'm just gonna get to the story now...)---

Sakura walked over to the table to sit down. "Hey Whats this?" sakura picked up a note that was laying on the table. Tsunande walked over and took it from her to read it.

"It's a ransom."

"How much money do they want?" naruto prodded.

"The thing is...they don't want money...they want you naruto." Tsunande said as she put down the paper to look up at him. Narutos' face surprised the hokage. She had expected to see fear and hatred, but what was there was only determination.

"When's the dead line?" (Naruto)

" we have 2 weeks." (Tsunande)

"Why 2 weeks?" (Sakura)

"Who know but it gives us time to think of a plan..." (Tsunande)

"We already have a plan. Its to hand me over and get Alex back safely." (Naruto)

"Thats exactly the plan we r trying to avoid!!!" (Tsunande)

"We could send in one of his shadow clones." (Sakura)

"No. That wont work. Itachi has the sharingan. He'll see right through it."(Tsunande)

"We could send me in to sneak over and bring her back." (Naruto)

"Maybe... but it wouldn't be you...maybe an ANBU or someone more skilled..." (Tsunande)

"HEY!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!" Alex yelled in Itachi's ear. "Humafumble lahommena..!" They had stuffed Kisame's sock into her mouth. It was the worst thing Alex had ever smelled or tasted. She still could not move. Her body didn't hurt as much though. They had gotten deeper and deeper into the forest, alex, being unconscious most of the time, had no idea where they where.

She closed her eyes and focused on her chakra, what she had left. Soon her body became lightning hot it sizzled against Itachi's skin. A moment later her 'carriage' set her down against a tree. Then he himself sat down at the bass of a tree opposite Alex. Kisame stood a couple feet away from Alex holding his sword.

"You don't happen to be MURAKAMI Alex by chance?" Itachi asked.

Alex's eyes widened just he slightest bit and she shook her head no. Kisame snickered and held it up to her neck. It was so close that if the wind were blowing toward her it would slit her neck. Thankfully the wind had stopped completely.

"Ya don' happen to be lying' to us do ya?" kisame sneered. His breath was worse than his socks. Alex looked bravely up at the fish dude and once again shook her head no.

"kisame. We don't want to kill her. Yet. So be patient." (Itachi)

Alex's eyes widened in alarm; She didn't want to die yet!! Not just after she had met Naruto...and Sakura and many other friends. Next thing she knew she had been it the base of her neck which made her spit out the sock. (Finally)

"What was that for...?" her vision was suddenly turning black and she knew they had tried to knock her out. She held consciousness.

"You're a strong one." Itachi commented.

"Thank you." alex smiled at him.

Then in half a second Itachi had drawn out a kuni and a couple of shurikins and thrown them at her. With what little strength she had she shot lightning blots from her body to deflect them. She deflected all but the kuni which caught her tank-top strap. It pinned her to the tree and he threw another one snagging the other strap. Now Alex was pinned to the tree and could not move, like she could in the first place.

"Why cant I go?" naruto whined.

"Because thats exactly what they want!! If you go they'll end up with the kyuubi!"

"But we cant just let them have her!!" naruto yelled, "if they find out or know she's the nibi things could be disastrous"

"If they knew she was the nibi then why would they be offering her back?" sakura pointed out.

"Well...if they hurt her I'll..." (Naruto)

"Calm down naruto. She's a strong smart girl. She'll be fine. No go get some sleep. Tomorrow we will begin to think of a plan." naruto just looked at her, nodded then walked out the door.

"I sure hope he listened to me." tsunande muttered.

Alex lowered her head to escape Itachi's gaze. As she looked down she activated the sharingan but she rethought it. The only way they wouldn't know she was a Murakami was if she kept her Kake-genkai to herself. She looked up.

"Why exactly did you kidnap me?" alex questioned.

"The kyuubi boy seems to have some feelings for you." kisame sneered.

"How can you tell? I only met him about a month ago."(Alex)

"The way he looked at you as you slept after my lightning storm." Itachi answered this time.

"So that storm was you?!"(alex)

"Ya. What? Why are you so surprised? I'm an evil villain what do you expect?"

"For "evil villains' isn't kidnaping and ransoming a little...low?"

"Don't push us kid." Kisame pressed the sword closer to her neck. So close that beads of blood began to form.

_'If only Zetsu and Tobi were here.' _Alex thought,_ 'then maybe they would be furious with Itachi and kisame and give me a chance to escape. Or...maybe they would take me and naruto. Damn.' _Alex sighed.

Later kisame decided to lower his sword back to his side. In the process he "accidentally" cut her shoulder taking some of her chakra as well.

"Hey!! What was that for?!" Alex exclaimed.

"We're villains. EVIL villains. Of course we're not gonna let just let you si there for 2 weeks. The 1st week will be ALL torture starting tomorrow. And the last week you lucked out cuz we're expecting naruto to come."

"How can you be sure he's coming?"

"You're an annoying brat."

"Thank you." Alex spat her tongue out at him.

"Watch out. Next time you make that move you'll lose your tongue."Kisame was serious.

These people accualy meant what they said; unlike Orochimaru. A spark of fear had ignited in her stomach. She hated the feeling but it's one Alex knows all to well. Being helpless and about to be tortured till her body falls apart.

Naruto lay in bed looking out the window at the rising moon._ 'Who knows what they could be doing to her! She could already be dead for all we know!! I have to save her no matter what granny says.'_ naruto thought constantly on the subject. He rose from his bed and change out of his blue pj's and into his orange and navy blue clad ninja outfit. Then quickly grabbed an pen and paper and jotted down a note to the girls:

_Dear granny and my dear sakura,_

_I have gone fore a walk to clear my head. I need time to b a lone_. _So DON'T come looking fore me. I'l b back soon._

_Naruto_

naruto left the note on the table. He knew that if he was caught by the Akatski they would all be doomed but he had confidence in himself. Then he jumped out his window and headed for the wall. From there to the site of the exchange.

Alex sat motionless on the spot. Her body was extremely cut up. The more serious ones came from kisame. A shurikan was stuck in her stomach and many gashes still bled. Her mind was completely blank and far away. Her normally full of life and hyper green eyes were dull and lifeless. She was not dead but it felt like it. Many who looked at her would not recognize her. Who would have thought that evil villains could be so...Evil. Itachi sat with his back to her and kisame was asleep cuddling with his sword smiling in his sleep. He knew what kisame was dreaming of.

"Kisame has never had this much fun torturing someone." Itachi sneered. A small smile found its way to his face. _' out of all the girls we have dealt with this one is definitely the cutest._ _I'll just leave her to kisame.'_

The sound of a human voice that wasn't taunting or torturing brought her back from the distance she had been in. As soon as she resurfaced she could hear a sound like jumping and the rustling of leaves. She listened even more intently and could conclude that it was a ninja heading that way. In fact if it didn't slow down it would find its way into her clearing. But the sound was soothing. To know that there are people out there who want to save instead of torture. Life began to come back to her eyes. Her wounds were close enough to being healed that she could move again, thanks to the nibi. Slowly she turned her body as if she too were asleep. In her position: back facing Itachi, she formed hand signs so fast and silently you would of thought she had just twitched. She had switched her body with a clone to try and stall Itachi from finding her. She did not want the ninja to suffer the same or worse torture they had put her through.

Then she took to a path that many did not know of. She looked back and just as she had predicted Itachi looked over at her clone and knew she was gone imediantly. He walked over and woke kisame up, but instead of telling him Alex had gone he said, "I'm going for a walk to make sure we have no unwanted visitors." alex didn't hear because she had gone to get as far from the Itachi as possible before he found her. Itachi jumped into the trees before kisame could object.

_'Now for the hard part. To find her in complete darkness. But she couldn't have gotten too far. Then again this was the first time we have encountered a girl as lively and rebellious as her. There's something about her. Reminds me of Ichisuki. But I'm an Akatski_ _member. It would be disgraceful if I cant catch her. I will teach her not to run away.'_ Itachi thought while on the search for the girl.

Alex hopped silently from tree to tree trying to hide her chakra by using very little. It was very surprising; It had been almost 10 min. and she hadn't seen him since she left the clearing. Though she could hear the ninja growing closer. _'I must have been wrong on my calculations for it's taking longer for the ninja to reach me.'_ seconds after thinking this she bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" by the sound of it's voice it appeared to be a boy.

"Shh!! I have Itachi on my tale and I would prefer not to be found." Alex stood up and brushed herself off. She jumped up and flipped around a branch then landed on it. " now if you don't mind I'll be going...naruto?!?"

"Alex?!" naruto called out in astonishment.

"Naruto?!" Alex whispered in a hushed voice. "Are you stupid? They could find and get you!! Then the whole world would be in danger!"

"I had too!! We may have just met only a month ago but... I feel closer to you than anyone! You know my pains and I can relate to yours. I really feel close to you not just because were jinjurikys." naruto rebuttled.

" that was just cheesy... but I get the point. Were best friends now lets go!" Alex reached down and grabbed his wrist. She lifted him up onto the branch then pulled him along as she ran from Itachi.

Not soon after did Alex began to seen the presence of someone of high chakra magnitude. She, still holding naruto wrist, dropped down to the ground naruto right behind her. Luckily she had spotted a hole in a tree big enough to hold 3 people yet keep them hidden. Going as fast as possible she pushed naruto silently to the hole in the tree, pushed him in then climbed in herself. Alex noticed Naruto's mouth beginning to open in question and quickly covered his mouth with her hand and began to form seals with her other hand to focus her chakra. Then whispered, "prevention shield jutsu." After she knew the shield was securely up. Then she released his mouth.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked.

"Itachi was approaching. And fast. So I took the liberty of hiding us and our chakra signals." (Alex)

"Chakra signals?"

Ale glared at him then answered, "Did you learn ANYTHING in the academy? Chakra signals are waves of chakra that radiate off your body. Depending on how much you have and are using will determine how much you radiate. Though only a finely tuned ninja can sense them and determine how much they have. It also allows you to tell the presence of a person. I am using a shield jutsu I made to mask those signals." Alex said. She leaned her head back against the inside of the tree. The chakra was draining from her body and she could feel it. To make a shield this big and make a cloud clone just after she had begun to recover was overwhelming. Naruto noticed how pale she looked even in the dark.

"When did you learn how to make this barrier?" (Naruto)

"Oh...this thing?" Alex looked back down. "I developed it while I was staying with orochimaru. It was originally supposed to be used as a pervert prevention shield and it developed into this."(alex)

"You make me seem retarded." (Naruto)"How?" (Alex)

"I made a jutsu but it's stupid and useless." (Naruto)

"What is it?" (Alex)

"My sexy jutsu..." he whispered.

A sweat drop appeared on Alexs' head. "Mine was only made because Oro didn't have a shower I could use so it was just to keep those basterds from looking in on me. Then it formed into this... I'm sure yours' will come in handy sooner or later..." Alex reassure.

"Hey! Will you show me how to make the barrier, shield thing?!" naruto smiled.

"Sure. Its very draining though. You up to it?"

"YA!"

"Alright..." Alex began to explain how to perform the jutsu.

---(Alright guys. I'm gonna leave it at this for now. Soon enough the real fun begins. You wont be disappointed!!)---

lightning-chan


	10. Chapter 9: uh oh, Ichisuki Arrives!

–(here we go.)--

"Naruto's been gone to long for him to be out walking. Its dusk already!!" sakura began.

"Your right. But we let it slip for too long. And its to dark to go out and look." (Kakashi)

"And he took the ransom." tsunande added, "well just have too wait till day break. Then we'll head out..." sakura and Kakashi nodded their heads to this idea.

About 3 hours had past and Naruto only barely had a grasp on the barrier jutsu. The more Alex taught the less chakra she had. But she had to teach Naruto the jutsu plus hold up the barrier which drained her bit by bit. Naruto was a fast learner, but not very good at chakra control... This jutsu was about chakra control, but things were coming along quit nicely. She left naruto to practice and began to focus on the barrier.

"Why don't you drop the barrier? Its been hours and Itachi hasn't showed his ugly face around here yet." Naruto stated.

"He should be but he's not. For some reason his chakra aura isn't leaving."

"The two of us can take him..." Alex cut him off. "No we can't. I'm really low on chakra and you have about half a normal persons supply of chakra."

Naruto pouted and went back to work on practicing the barrier jutsu.

"Hey!! I think I got it!!" naruto exclaimed a couple minutes later.

"Shh!!! my barriers weakening and Itachi could find us if we're to loud." but none the less she looked out the opening in the tree. "Hey! You did do it!!"

Naruto made his expand and accualy pop Alexs'. Then her body began relax for a moment.

"How about I take over?" (Naruto)

"Are you sure you can uphold..."Alex suddenly fainted from exhaustion.

"ALEX?!" naruto exclaimed. But soon settled down, "yes I'm sure I can."

A few hours later Alex was asleep and Naruto was struggling to keep the barrier from collapsing. Alexs' face had steadily grown warmer over the past 30 min. He was becoming more and more worried; her forehead had also increased in temperature. Every 4 min. he leaned over to compare her temperature to his. Soon her breathing had become short and raspy; he had to do something. So before he dropped the barrier he tried to sense for a chakra aura like Alex had taught him. He didn't sense anything and hoped that he was right.

"Come on Alex. We're getting out of here." naruto said picking her up.

Alex lay limp against narutos back, her face was burning up and her breathing hadn't changed.

"Where do you and the pretty lady think your going kyuubi."

"Pretty lady? You must be mistaken. She" naruto indicated to Alex on his back, "is not all that pretty and I am not the kyuubi." naruto stated with out turning around to pac whom he knew was Itachi.

"Either way you wont live long enough to repeat what I just said."

A sharp pain shot threw his head and Naruto collapsed on the ground, Alex rolling a couple feet away from him. She groaned subconsciously as her body rolled over sharp rocks.

inside narutos head

Naruto was tied to a pole in the middle of the pit of flames with all his friends surrounding him. They yelled at him saying things like, "die kyuubi!!" "Be gone with you!!" "We hate you!!" kakashi, sakura, Tsunande even Konohamaru's group and worst even was Iruka. The only person not yelling at him was Alex who was nowhere to be seen.

A sudden burst of pain shot up narutos left leg. He let out a scream of agony.

"Welcome to the torture world you created with your fears and hates. Brought to life by my sharingan. 72 hours 59 min. and 59 sec."

The flames lapped higher and higher at Narutos' body. He tried to hold back his screams but it was to no avail. The chanting grew louder and louder. It seemed as if hours had pasted.

"72 hours 58 min and 59 sec." Itachis' voice rang out above Narutos screams. Then the pain stopped and the yelling ceased.

When he reopened his eyes his eyes were tinted red. That same tint as when the kyuubi began to take over his body. Alex stood in front of him with sakura right behind her and Sasuke behind her and kakashi behind him and so on and so forth. Suddenly Naruto stepped forward and slashed out at Alex just barely missing her face. A terrified look washed over her eyes which filled naruto with emotional pain. He couldn't control his body.

"NO!! STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO HURT HER!!!" naruto called out.

Then unintentionally he ran at her and slashed at Alex once again, only this time she wasn't able to dodge and his attack hit her critically and ruby red blood splatted the ground around her. She fell to the ground with a thud. Naruto began to scream inwardly for he could not help himself. After Alex had fallen to the ground he advanced on sakura and the same thing happened to her that happened to Alex. Then Sasuke, then Kakashi and everyone else. It totally tore him up inside and it went like that for 70 hrs 59 min 59 sec.

back to reality

Alex's body lay in the same position it had when Naruto had gone into the torture place. For some reason, even though she was unable to move, Alex felt a pain slash across her face and her heart. But even earlier she knew, for some reason, when she got back she would bound naruto into the dust. (Refer back to line 39 and 40.)

She tried to open her eyes when she heard footsteps walking her way. When she was able to open her right eye only to see red and black fabric tug on her hair and lift her up. The pain on her head never stopped but finally she was able to open her other eye. But she then wish she hadn't for naruto lay on the ground obviously in pain. She opened her mouth to call out but before she could say anything a hand covered her mouth.

"I wouldn't say anything." Itachis' words were as cold as ice.

Alex bit his finger as hard as she possibly could and rasped , "well I'm not you am I?"

"Now that I think about it. That brat was right. Your not all that pretty."

Alex gapped. "Why would YOU think I was pretty?!"

Naruto opened his eyes and to his relief Alex was not dead and it was all his imagination. The sun was peeking up over the horizon now; and no one was around to help. When he looked back at Alex her face was bright red and she was being held up by her hair by...Itachi.

"Alex!! Are you-" he stopped short when Itachi placed a kuni to her neck.

"Say another word and her head comes clean off." (Itachi)

Alex was slowly slipping into an unconscious state. Her fever still hadn't gone down.

'_SWISH'_ Itachi threw Alex aside and jumped up into the tree above him. Before Alex hit the ground naruto ran and caught her around the waist to keep her from hitting the ground. Her weight thrusted him against the tree they had hidden in earlier. A gentle hand touched his shoulder making naruto jump. Alex was completely unconscious now. A pink haired girl poked her head over his shoulder and knelt down beside the two.

"You two seem beat up. Let Tsunande and kakashi take care Itachi. I'll treat your wounds and the one your about to get." (Sakura)

"What?" (Naruto)

"YOU IDIOT!! WE TOLD YOU NOT TO GO!! NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO!!!" sakura pounded narutos' head in. "Now what's wrong with Alex? She doesn't look at all well. Even you look better than her. What happened."

Sakura lifted Alex from narutos' hands with help from him and they moved her behind the tree. Her breathing was slowly becoming faster now.

"We're gonna need Tsunande." sakura whispered to herself. "I haven't learned any of this yet..."

"Aren't you going to do something?" (Naruto)

"Ok. I'll treat yours first then get Tsunande to look at Alex."

"Alex is on the verge of death!! We cant wait and treat me first!!" Naruto gazed intently at sakura who looked at Alex.

"Naruto. Your exaggerating. She's not going to die. She just has a fever and couple cuts. Plus I haven't learned how to treat this kind of condition yet."

"Damn it!!" naruto pounded the ground in front of him. "Ow!" he recoiled his hand and held it close. "Wait a minute. I sense a chakra aura heading this way. No two!!" suddenly the bushes behind them rustled and a bandaged sword crashed down by Sakuras' feet.

"AAHH!!" (Sakura)

"That girl is going down." A voice said and then the sword moved towards her throat. Then a blue face appeared out of the bushes with a wicked smile across it. Then another face appeared. It was a girls face.

"Uncle Kasame. What are we doing? Where's daddy? Can I kill these three?"

"Will you leave me alone!!?"

"No."

Kisame rolled his eyes, "we're looking for your dad/ Itachi. And no but you can kill the pink haired one. Oh and one last thing... DON'T CALL ME UNCLE!!!!!" Kisame answered in an annoyed voice.

Naruto was just about out of chakra and an anger flowed threw him. His eyes turned a tinted red and both his teeth and nails grew twice the length. The demon was taking over is body and mind. He grabbed the collar of Alex's shirt and skillfully brought her into the tree with himself. Sakura stood up and backed up against the tree behind her. Naruto laid Alex on the branch but did not let go of her shoulder. Well, not until her body began to glow a dark, dark almost purple blue. Alex's body began to heal almost instantly. She opened her eyes but the weren't the same kind green they normally were, they were an ice cold blue. Something about the Kyuubis' touch awakened the nibi withing Alex. She sat up but as soon as naruto let go her eyes turned back to the normal kind green.

"What's going on? Where am I?" (Alex) "the last thing I remember was talking to Itachi." she shuddered at the thought.

"I'll leave her to you." naruto snarled to Sakura. Then he jumped down to fight Kisame.

"Now what the hell is going on?" Alex demanded sakura who had jumped up onto the same branch as Alex.

"Well you were unconscious kisame and this other girl appeared and ya... you didn't miss much."

"So where did naruto go?"

"I think he went down there to fight kisame and the girl." (Sakura)

"I'm going down to help." Alex said standing on the branch.

"Oh no you don't. Your just about out of chakra. What can you do?" (Sakura)

"Don't you know? Naruto awakened the nibi within me so I can now use it's powers. And I can replenish my chakra supply by changing electricity and friction in the air into chakra." with that Alex jumped down into the battle next to Naruto. Dark blue chakra began seeping out of her body.

"You. You tricked me and got away. Your gonna die." Kisame said swing his sword onto his shoulder. Alex smiled, that whole swing had given her 10 more chakra.

"I'm bored uncle kisame." the girl whined.

"You can weaken the boy. Just don't kill him. We need him for our 'project'. AND STOP CALLING ME UNCLE!!!!"

"Alright...lets get this over with." she cracked her knuckles and stepped fully out of the bushes. "So you're the famous kyuubi jichuuriki. Naruto Uzumaki. I happen to hold a demon like weasel within me. I'm Ichisuki Uchiha. This should be fun." Ichisuki then turned into a weasel whose eyes were red and black.

–(well there you go!! My newest character and best friend! Ichisuki!! Hope you enjoyed it! I will try to update soon! I'm almost done with the 1st book so just be patient!!)--

Lightning-Chan


	11. Chapter 10: the battle rages! then ends

--(shall we get on with it? Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of naruto.)--

Naruto growled. When in his demon state he never did say much. His hand glowed red and he ran toward the weasel girl grazing her side.

"Crap. I cant copy his moves. Damn it. I can only comprehend them. But...," she smiled, "it seems as if he's just gathering chakra in his palms and thrusting them around." it continued like this for a while. Naruto throwing lightning fast moves and Ichisuki managing to comprehend and dodge each one.

Meanwhile, Kisame and Alex's fight had just gone underway.

"Yo brat. Your gonna die." kisame was obviously color blind or he would have seen the different colored aura of chakra seeping out of her body.

" I doubt you would kill me." she growled back.

" and why is that? I have killed many and your no exception."

"Oh...so you've killed other jinchuurikis' before?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This body just happens to belong to Alex Murakami. The container of well...me. The nibi and the heir of the Murakami kakke-genkai." her voice wasn't normal. It was more higher pitched, like that of an older woman. kisames' eyes widened and then a wicked smile played across his scaly fish lips.

"Well it wont be the same but at least I still get to see you in agony."

"Like that'll ever happen." alex made some hand signs and clapped her hands together. When she pulled them apart a blade of lighting floated there and she to grasp of the hilt. While she was busy Kisame took his chance and began to swing his sword at her. In response, Alex smiled and dodged easily to the right. Her sword began to spark electric shocks. With that sword of hers she struck it threw his shark skin sword going right threw it then began to twist it till the hilt came right out of his hand. Balancing on the hilt of her own sword she thrusted her feet into Kisames' gut. He stubbled back a bit then grabbed her foot with his huge blue hands and thrusted her body over his head and slammed onto the ground. But the sword came along for the trip too. Kisame made a couple of hand signs and suddenly the whole area became submerged in water.

"Thanks for the water. Now my attacks are sure to electrify!" with out making any signs she stuck her hands into the water after jumping to a branch. She called out for the heck of it, "Raikono no jutsu!!" instantly anyone with a bad aura were electrified. Alex and Naruto would have been shocked too if they had been in the water like kisame, Ichisuki and Itachi (but he avoided it.) Naruto took his chance and grabbed Ichisukis' hair then slashed her across the face and arms so that she was unable to see or move. She began to sink and scream.

Kisame turned his attention away from Alex and to Ichisuki. "Damn it girl. If you die Itachi will have my head." kisame dove down into the water and followed the sent of her blood. Itachi had seen it and walked steadily over to red spot on the water. Kisame had grabbed Ichisukis' body and swam back up to the surface where Itachi stood. The Uchiha grabbed the girl and waited for Kisame to fully emerge from the water. Then the three disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Seems they really care for that girl. Which is odd because normally the Akatski don't care for anyone." (Tsunande)

Naruto and Alex suppressed their demons and walked over to join the others.

"It seems that girl is an Akatski member and I believe she said she was merged with a demon."(naruto)

"Didn't kisame mention they were looking for Itachi and the girl was wondering where her father was? Maybe Itachi was her dad." (Alex)

Everyone burst out laughing except Alex. "Itachi having a kid?! Unreal!!" (Naruto)

"Maybe he adopted her when she was little or something." (Alex)

"Itachi doesn't have the heart for a child." (Tsunande)

while everyone sat pondering Sakura and Tsunande went around and began treating wounds. Naruto had fractured his forearm, a cracked rib and a couple of cuts; Kakashi had a few kuni protruding from his body and a broken finger; Alex had a broken rib, dislocated arm and a twisted ankle. Tsunande and Sakura only had a few scratches.

Once the crew was all back together did they set off for the Leaf Village. They silently walked with Naruto in the back by himself and Tsunande in the front. Kakashi silently hoped along in the trees and Alex and Sakura walked side by side behind Tsunande.

"Naruto seems very quiet. I wonder if he's ok..." Alex whispered looking back at him. Naruto sneezed.

"I think he's scared of the consequences he's gonna get for disobeying orders. He went after you on his own and lied to us." Alex nodded to sakura. Naruto sneezed and the two girls burst out laughing. Sakura walked on ahead to ask Tsunande a couple of questions so Alex dropped back to join Naruto. Alex smiled, "that was really sweet of you." she tilted her head in Narutos' direction.

"What did I do that you thought was sweet?" (Naruto)

"You disobeyed orders to rescue me. And just to let you know I will go threw what ever punishment you get." (Alex)

"Was that supposed to reassure me?" (Naruto) Alex sweat dropped. Then a moment later the two began to crack up laughing.

Somewhere nearby a girl with long blond hair and red eyes was walking by looking for Orochimaru. Suddenly she thought she heard familiar voices laughing. She had a feeling it was Jeni and Kyo. Her heart began beat faster. She was sure she could hear her heart beat echo throughout the forest. Never stopping she replied on her sense of hearing to lead the way and it brought her to end up in front of a group of ninja.

"WHERE IS JENI AND KYO??!!"the girl was frantic and was looking quickly around the area for her friends. "WHAT DI OROCHIMARU DO WITH THEM?!?!"

"Calm down." Tsunande walked over and sat her down. "Now who are you? And why are you looking for Orochimaru?"

"I'm Kioge Kantana. I'm looking for my missing nin friends who where taken by Orochimaru and if you cant help me... I'll just have to kill you." Kioge looked with deathly cold eyes at every one.

--( sorry this chapter wasn't too long. It was the last of book long. I'm so proud of myself!! now I just have to get back book 2 and start typing it. I have 6 books to type.)--

Lightning-Chan


	12. chapter 11: who's this!

–(book 2!!!)--

"What did you say?!" naruto exclaimed while reaching for his kuni pouch.

Before either naruto or Alex could do anything kakashi was already behind the girl and had imobalised her. She quickly rethought her possition.

"Um..haha... I was just joking. Now if you could tell me where I could find orochimaru I'll be on my way."

"You really think your going to get away with threatining to kill us?!" (Alex)

"Last time anyone saw him he was with the sound village. You might want to start there." Kakashi sujested as he released her.

"And.. If you see a boy named Sasuke Uchiha, could you please bring him back to Konoha? Please?" (Sakura)

"Your just gonna let her go after she threatened to kill us?!" ( Alex and Naruto)

"Ok." kioge said then sprinted off in the direction of the sound village.

"Your just going to let her go?!" (Naruto)

Alex stood there thinking then stated, " going to face Orochimaru is her punishment isn't it?"

Tsunande glared at Alex then said, "yes, it is."

"But isn't that a little harsh?" (Sakura)

"Ya. But ninjas don't kill needlessly. She didn't really do anything to us so we really cant do anything to her. We cant stop her from doing anything."

"But still. It is a little harsh. A good beating would have been better than sending her into that hell." (Alex)

Everyone was quiet the rest of the way home. As soon as they reached the village Tsunande went straight to the hokage tower and kakashi went off to his little place. Sakura pounded narutos head then went home leaving Naruto and Alex to walk back to their apartments together. Once naruto walked into his apartment he collasped on the bed, fast asleep. On the other side of the wall Alex was greeted by a purring and a soft rub around the ankles. Alex walked over to the cupboard and fed kiki. The kitty gobbled half the bowl then trotted over to the bed where her master was already asleep. Tsunande too had fallen asleep at her desk and sakura had collapsed on the sofa. The only one from the rescue "mission" that was not asleep was kakashi who stood before the K.I.A. stone. Obviously the whole crew was tired from figthing Itachi, Kisame and Ichisuki.

The next day Alex awoke with the sun beating down on her face. Turning her head to the see the clock which read 5: 04 pm. Apparently she had slept for a whole day. She streached and headed over to the closet to change her torn cloths. A soft, purring creature came and had begun to rub against her legs. Once she was redressed Alex headed for the stove and began to boil some water.

'_Knock' 'Knock'_

"Hai? Come in!!" Alex called.

The door opened then slamed shut as naruto walked in. She had just finished refeeding kikis' food bowl.

"Hey. Whats up?" Alex asked as Naruto took a seat. Naruto still had bed hair and his jacket wasn't fully zipped. "Looks like you just woke up."

" I did." (Naruto)

His full hyper side hadn't fully come back to his eyes, but some was still there.

"Same here. So did you need something?" (Alex)

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to... get some ramen with me..." (Naruto)

"Hmm... I was making some but if it's the Ichiraku shop then it's a deffanent yes."

A smile spread across his face. Alex walked over and turned off the kettle which was screaching as loud as a gong and as high pitched as a person running their nails down a chalk board. Once she grabbed her money naruto grabbed her wrist and ran out the door so fast her feet hardly touched the ground. She wriggled free of his grasp and jumped off ahead of him.

"I'll beat you there!!"(Alex)

"Oh no you wont!!" (Naruto)

He jumped onto the roofs to keep from getting in peoples way. In the distance he could hear Alex laughing. Within a minute or two he had finally caught up to her.

"Still think your gonna beat me?" naruto joked.

"Yes. Yes I do."

The ramen shop was just a couple yards away and the two were neck-n-neck. It would be hard to decide the outcome. Then a second later Alex sent a small bit of chakra to her feet. This gave her a boost and she jumped off the building she was on and landed in front of the ramen shop.

"Hey! Thats cheating!!" naruto exclaimed as he caught up to her. Alex just burst out laughing. The two went in and took a seat on one of the stools side by side.

"Whats so funny?" naruto demanded.

"You're a ninja and you still care if some one cheats you?! That hillarious!!!" (Alex)

naruto just pouted. "You suck." he murmured.

"Ya. I know I do."

Naruto looked at her and she seemed to sense what he was thinking.

"Well If I had taken my punishment like I was supposed to I wouldn't have been in that jam." Alex looked down casted.

"Hey it wasn't all bad." (naruto)

"Ok. How was It no bad?"(alex)

"Well.. I leared a new jutsu, we leared of a new Akatski member and you awakened the nibi...I think thats good..." (Naruto)

Alex chuckled.

"Hey naruto!Alex! What'll it be today?" (Old man)

"I'll have the usual old man." (Naruto)

"Alright. And you?" (Old man)

"Hmm... I think I'll try the negi ramen today." alex ordered from the menu.

All the people in the booth looked at her.

"What? Do I have something on me?

--( well thats the end there. sorry its rather short. i got bored and didn't feel like typing any more. but the next chapter will be up **SUPPER** soon. so stay tuned!!)--

Lightning-chan


	13. Chapter 12: negi ramen and stratagies!

–( here we go. I finally figured out how to type without looking so it should go a little faster )--

I do not own naruto in anyway so don't ask. T-T

* * *

"Its just that no one has ever ordered that before..." the old man informed.

"I haven't ever dare to try it yet." naruto put in.

"Well what's life without a little risk? What kind of ninja are you?" Alex exclaimed. "I WILL have the negi ramen."

Naruto ordered next, "I'll also try the negi ramen." Alex turned her head to look at him. She gave him a big toothy smile filled with passion and happiness. He had never seen a smile like that ever directed at him before. Not even from his closest friends. It had been too long since either of them had, had such a happy dinner. The last time for naruto had probably been when he receive his fore-head protector and was declared a genin. For Alex it was probably when she, Rika and the Raikage had all sat down together for a meal when she had briefly escaped Orochimaru.

Soon the room began smell. First only a little, then It became stronger and stronger.

"My bob. What is that smell?!" Alex finally exclaimed when the stench became too much.

"That," the old man responded covering his nose, "is your ramen." soon after he placed two small bowls in front of the ninja. He backed away imediantly and recovered his mouth.

"Stinks like hell!" (Naruto)

"Mmm...looks good! Ikatikimasu!" alex and naruto broke apart their chopsticksimultaneously, dipped into their ramen despite the smell and began slurping up the noodles. Naruto coughed up his first bite spitting it out in a napkin. The old man was staring at Alex and he quickly joined in as the girl slurped up noodle after noodle.

"Good huh?!"(Alex)

"Hahahaha no."(naruto)

"I'll take another bowl of mezu pork ramen." naruto reordered while Alex continued to eat.

"Are you going to eat that?" Alex asked indicating to the bowl in front of naruto that sat untouched. Naruto shook his head and passed it over to her. " I don't see how you cant like it! Its so good!"

" I don't see how you **can** like that stuff!"

Alex just ignored him and gobbled down the rest of the ramen while Naruto slurped up his new bowl. While she was waiting for him to Finnish she slapped down money for the bill which wasn't much because they only had 3 bowls total. (Naruto lost his apatite from the negi ramen.)

"I was going to pay..."

"I ate the most so I'll pay." Alex said smiling, "and it wasn't even all that much so it doesn't matter."

The two walked out of the booth and waved goodbye to the old man and his daughter who still stood there in astonishment. Overhead the sun setting and it seemed to be evening now.

Just before reaching home a black bird flew overhead and circled above them. The two noticed it at once but Alex had no idea what it meant but naruto did.

"Looks like Tsunande's calling us."

"So thats what the birds doing?"

"Ya..."

"I'll race ya there." Alex stated with a smile. Then she took off hopping on the rooftops, wind whipping at her face with the speed she was going at thanks to the boost in her feet.

"HEY!!"naruto called from behind.

"Ya?" Alex slowed so she would be able to hear him better,

"Thanks!" naruto sped off ahead of her using the same technique she was.

Without a word alex dropped down onto the street. Naruto looked behind him expecting her to be only feet behind him but to his surprise she wasn't there at all. He probably had left her in his dust or she was planning to trick him. He would fall behind and end up losing again. He kept going straight ahead to the hokage tower.

* * *

inside hokage tower

"Your late." Tsunande sat facing away from the door and looking out the window. Alex stood to the side tapping her foot impatiently but still smiling. Both females suddenly burst out laughing when they saw Narutos' facile expretion.

"Beat you. Again." Alex said threw laughs. Naruto just ignored her and walked over and sat in a wooden chair. When Alex was done laughing she joined him in the other wooden chair.

Tsunande leaned forward and folded her hands on the desk.

"You two probably think your hear for your punishment." the two looked down at the ground as Tsunande said this. "But this is a special assignment for our best shinobi. It was also a last minute entry so all the jonin are away except for Kakashi who is resting from using his sharingan to much. So I'm sending the two of you, Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Shika-who?"

"Nara Shikamaru. He was the only one to pass the chunin exams and pass. He also has an IQ of about 200. Yet he's one of the laziest ninja." Tsunande informed.

"So basicly he's a cool nerd?" (Alex)

"Sorta."

"Your mission is to see what Orochimaru is going to do with all those ninja. Including the one we say yesterday on the way back." just before Tsunande explained the mission two other ninja walked in. One was a pink haired girl with green eyes and the other was a dude with short black hair in a ponytail and black eyes. The girl was Sakura and the boy, Alex guessed, was Shikamaru Nara.

"Shikamaru. You are in charge of this mission. Don't mess it up. You will think of the strategies and Alex, your in charge of direction." Tsunande continued explaining the details of the mission.

"Me?" Alex looked up at the Sanin.

"Yes. Apparently the ninja we saw yesterday was a missing nin from a smaller ninja village there are others missing as well and they all seemed to go missing overnight a week ago when Orochimaru attacked the village. So Alex you would have gone anyways cause you're the only one who knows the direct location of Orochimarus' hideout. Although it is still very dangerous since he is still after you." Alex looked at Tsunande. Her eyes filled with determination. Narutos' too.

"I'll be fine. Now that IT is awakened I should be perfectly fine."

"Right. Ok. Shikamaru go think up the strategies and the three of you go get your supplies ready. You leave at dawn." Alex and Naruto stood up and bowed to Tsunande.

"Alright." the four young ninja all called out in unison then jumped out the window and headed for their destination. Naruto, sakura, and Alex all headed home to get some supplies and Shikamaru went to his favorite cloud watching spot.

About half and hour later the three left their houses and met up on the streets.

"I cant wait!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Maybe we should go help shikamaru. He may be having trouble since he doesn't know Alex and her abilities." sakura subjected.

"Maybe if we help him out we'll be able to set out sooner." Alex stated, "umm..where is shikamaru anyways?"

"Probably lazing off somewhere looking at the clouds." naruto commented.

"I know his favorite place." sakura sprinted off and naruto followed close behind. Alex followed as well even though she had no idea where she was going.

* * *

with shikamaru

Shikamaru heard 3 pairs of feet pounding the earth in his direction. He sat up. It was taking forever to formulate a plan. Normally, even though he didn't know Alexs' strengths or weaknesses. But it still shouldn't take this long. It was most likely because she had to be in front to lead the group when himself or sakura would have been a better fit. He was assuming she wasn't all that strong considering her size and shape. Thankfully they had come to him so he didn't have to go to them.

"Hey shikamaru!!" a boyish and girlish voices chirped over the building he was sitting on.

Shikamaru waited and turned to greet the oncoming ninja. "I was just about to go looking for you guys."

"We figured that you might need some help planning. Even though you're the smartest person in the village." sakura informed, "we thought you might be have trouble since you don't know Alexs' abilities."

"Thats exactly what I needed."

"Well lets not waist time talking! Lets get this plan formulated!" (Naruto)

"How troublesome. As impatient as always aren't you, Naruto?" (Shikamaru)

"This accualy sounds like an interesting mission. I want to get started on it as soon as possible."

"The soonest we can go is dawn so you might as well settle down. Now Alex. Show me what you got."

"Umm... I don't use my skills unless I have a really convincing reason. Like if someone hit me...or a friend. And I don't do it on organisms if I can avoid it. And my attacks need to hit something."

"Hold on" naruto crossed his fingers and out popped 5 shadow clones. "Is that ok?"

"Somewhat... can I change them a little?"

"Sure. You don't have to ask."

"Sorry. Habit. When training with orochimaru I couldn't change the clones. He'd whip me if I did. Mostly because I'd find out they weren't really clones." Alex reminenced in her memories sharing them aloud while she change the clones to hay people.

"Are you ready yet? Women are so troublesome..." shikamaru muttered. A moment later he wasn't able to move.

"Yes I've already started. Were you watching?"Alex sneered. She then ran and shikamaru found himself doing the exact same thing. She jump and flipped over a gapped that then lead to another roof top. She quickly released the paralyze jutsu so Shikamaru had time to save himself from a cracked head.

By just watching that demonstration he figured that she could copy any sort of Kake-genkai.

"What else ya got." shikamaru was interested now.

Alex hugged one of the hay people and lightning surrounded the two making th hay dude sizzle then pop.

"Anything else?" shikamaru prodded.

"What do you want me to do?! Make an Elephant fall from the sky?! But.. My specialties are lightning attacks. I made a special shield thats very effective.. Oh and I can make cloud clones, the demon within me allows me to do more high level techniques. My tai and gen jutsus aren't the best and I can walk on water and up trees and vertical climbs". Alex replied, " Is that enough for ya?"

Shikamaru sat down and was obviously beginning his planning. A couple moments later he muttered, "alright. Should be flawless."

"What should be flawless?" Alex prodded.

Shikamaru looked up to three really close, really expectant faces.

"Is it your plan?!" naruto chirped.

"Are you gonna tell us?!" sakura pipped.

"Are you going to tell us or not?!" naruto demanded.

"Of course! Hold your horses! How troublesome... alright, Alex is in front for two reasons. One her lightning attacks will easily get all enemies from the front and she has to lead us to Orochimarus. I'm behind her 'cuz I can be a help in holding her targets still. Sakura is behind me, her traps will hit anyone coming at us from the side. And Naruto's in the back with his shadow clones he's perfect for back side coverage and he can protect sakura." shikamaru explained in detail, "I was going to ask Tsunande if we could leave this evening but its past then now."

"Plus I think she has this thing against night time travel." sakura added.

"We'll convince her!!" the two both had very toothy, very sly smiles on their faces.

"I'd like to see that." sakura and Shikamaru muttered as the pair of hyper ninja jumped off for the hokage tower.

"Maybe we'll find sasuke on this mission..." sakura said mostly to herself. Then the cherry blossom and the lazy one, too, headed for the hokage tower.

–( well there's the chapter. Page 99-112 and half. Out of 450. Lots to type and my wrist hurts. But I will be typing like crazy over this spring break. So keep looking and stay in touch!!)--

lightning-chan


	14. No Chapi! Sorry!

1 SORRY PEOPLES. I MOVED INTO A TEMPORARY HOUSE FOR THE

MOMENT AND WELL... I SORTA LEFT MY WRITTEN DRAFT TO BE

PACKED AWAY. SORRY!! SO I WONT BE UPDATING FOR 2

WHOLE MOTHS. I'M SO SORRY!!


	15. Chapter 13: aw! come on!

1–(ready set go!!)--

I don't have any right to the naruto series...

"Why not?!" Alex burst out when hearing Tsunandes' answer, No.

"Because it's too dangerous!!" Tsunande replied.

"But isn't a ninja supposed to do the dangerous?" naruto put in.

"When I was running from Orochimarus' I found it easier to travel at night. Most people don't travel at night so there is less chance of an ambush."

"Most people don't but the most dangerous do!"

"Naruto and I both know how to put up a very strong barriar!"

"And at night there are more shadows for Shikakmarus' jutsus and cover for Sakuras' traps."

"They're right you know. Darkness is the best cover for a ninja." Shikamaru stated as he and sakura walked into the office.

"But you still need your rest. The three of you just got back from fighting the Akatski. You are going to rest if it's the last thing I make you do." Tsunande was standing up now and had walked over and grabbed each of their ears. She personaly escorted the four of them across town to their homes and had their parents see to it that they slept. And when it came to Narutos' and Alexs' house she personaly tied them down to their bed. "Now sleep!" she slammed the door to narutos' house and stomped all the way back to her office.

At dawn the four of them met up at the gate fully rested and ready to go. It was time to begin their mission.

Alex went up ahead to find the trail she had used to escape Orochimaru so they could follow it back to Orochimarus'. The others soon caught up.

"You came from in there?!" Sakura asked a little bit unsure.

"Ya. It was terrible." Alex snickered in reply. She then jumped up into the trees with Shikamaru following 5feet back and 40 southwest. Sakura was behind him at the distance only it was southeast not south west, and Naruto was in the center directly behind Alex yet 5feet behind Sakura.

_'Damn Shikamaru. Putting me all the way in the back again. What's up with that dude?'_ Naruto thought.

Hours went by and occationaly Alex would go off track and end up in a darker forest or a cliff side. At noon they had rested for almost 3 hours they were going that fast. They had had something to eat and drink and then set off again when they were ready. Now the sun was beginning to set and long dark shadows stretched across the forest floor.

"Shouldn't we stop and camp now?" shikamaru sujested.

"We don't have time to spend the night in a single spot. But we can rest for a couple hours." Alex hopped down and the other 3 followed. They sat down, had something to eat and took a little nap. All except for Alex and Shikamaru who took turns in watching the area. When the sky was completely dark and the stars twinkled overhead they set out once more. Alex activated her Kakke-genkai to alow her to see in the dark and she put on a glowing wristband so that her comrades would be able to see her even in the dark. They each took up formation and into the dark forest they went. The wristband was very helpful for Shikamaru and Sakura but with Naruto so far behind he couldn't see it so he'd have to rely on sensing her chakra to know which way to go.

By the time they sat down for another rest it was already 12:45-1:15 in the morning. The area they used to rest was a tightly enclosed space surounded by trees. And apparently the only way in was by "breaking" a ceritain branch on each of the trees.

"This was the place I stayed at when I had broken my foot and had to rest for almost a month. It was already like this when I found it." the group stood before an opening in one of the trees and then jumped down it, landing in a dimly lit room.

"There are many berry bushes, all edable, and many piles of soft leaves to sleep or rest on." the air was musty and damp and the walls made of mud but it was a quaint little place. The 3 other ninja had already made their way to the piles of leaves and sat down. Alex pulled out bags and headed for the bushes; she began to fill them to make snake packs. Naruto soon recovered and helped alex to make 12 little packs of berries. One for now, one for the day to come and one for the day after. A half-an-hour later and some berries the group left and headed out again.

(ya ya i know it was **EXTREMELY** short. i just needed to get something up after 3 months. the next capter should be up soon. i'm at 5 or 6 pages and still typeing so be looking forward to it )


	16. Chapter 14: OROCHIMARU!

1(Sorry peoples. The move took longer then planned. Ugh...but I'm back i'l make sure this is the longest one of all to make up for lost time. I have nothing better to do. ^^ =P)

I do NOT own the rights to naruto or any of the charecters. But I do own the right to my own. ^^ (like alex and kioge and well other that have yet to be introduced. ^^)

Alex was in the lead with shikamaru, sakura and naruto all behind her. Somewhere near by at the back of the group naruto sensed another, presance, thanks to the training given to him by Alex. It was definantly another ninja. At the head of the group Alex began to feel another preasance aproching them as well. She was, at first, going to keep this to herself for the time being and wait to see what this person did but then a thought struck her. If naruto found the person too he would blow the whole thing by yelling at the follower. Quickly alex turned on her radio.

"Naruto, stay quiet and don't make a sound."

"But..."

"Yes. I'm aware of the follower. Don't blow his cover. It'll blow our element of surprise. Just keep your yap shut but I will need you to find the exact possition of the follower without him knowing. Can you do that? While your doing that I'll inform the others."

"Of course I can."

"Good. I'll inform you once shikamaru gets a plan formulated."

Naruto focused on finding the possition of their follower while alex got the other two informed on the situation. Soon enough naruto had given alex the cordanats and a plan was formulated to catch this trailor.

First naruto replaced all of them with clones looking just like the group. The clones kept moveing forward like nothing was going on. Sakura had gone up ahead about 100ft. from the current possition of the group and laid special traps for the follower. Alex had gone with sakura and stood just a little bit ahead to give the person a good shocking. Shikamaru was just infront of the traps to catch the person so they couldn't escape the traps. Naruto was tagging along with the cloned group a little ways ahead.

When the time was right naruto got rid of the clones to possibly lure the follower out in a state of bewilderment. It surpriseingly worked. Especialy since it was a part Naruto had put in. A blueish black haired dude came out into the open looking strangely relaxed and calm but was looking around. Suddenly he turned stiff and didn't move a muscle. Then he suddenly moved forward as did shikamaru. He had been caught in shikamaru's shadow possetion jutsu. He gave a signal with his hand and Sakura cut a rope. A giant log suddenly swung down from a tree heading in the strange ninja's direction. Shikamaru released his jutsu so as not to feel the same pain. He was thrown across into a tree there rocks fell and pounded him, and to top it off naruto dumped a water bottle all over the ninja. Then alex came down infront of the ninja and shocked him double time thanks to the water. Naruto waisted no time in getting the ninja out of the rock pile and tying him up before the ninja could move again.

The group went down to see this stalker of theirs. All of them gasped, well except for alex.

"What? You guys know him or something?" alex asked.

"SASUKE!!! ya we know him. He use to my teammate and my best friend. He's a missing nin at the moment because he went to join orochimaru." naruto stated.

"So this is the boy Orochimaru kept talking about just before I escaped...that name sounds familar..." alex began to think to herself silently while the others talked.

"We should bind him better. Knowing him he could get out and then there will be trouble. He is sasuke uchiha after all." shikamaru stated.

Sakura just stood silent half from shook and half from releif that sasuke was alive. Alex snapped her fingers and sakura was brought out of her shock.

"Well I'll be. Sasuke uchiha. It sure has been I while hasn't it. And look at where your at now. I thought you might be better than that brother of yours." alex shook her head.

"You know sasuke?" sakura asked in astonishment.

"Well ya. We were good friends...I guess. My family would visit his once a month. We trained together and played together, sorta. Although neither im nor is brother where as playful as I was, I got a little bored."

"Shouldn't we be more conserned about sasuke being tied up well enough?" shikamaru butted in.

"No need. Even if he wakes up, which shouldn't be for another 2 hours he still wont be able to movefor another 24."

"Is there anything you cant do?" naruto asked a little annoyed yet facinated at the same time.

"Ya. Theres lots. Earth, fire, water, metal...um, certain types of taijutsu and genjutsu, well as long as its not someone's kake-genkai." alex gave naruto a sweet smile. "I'll show them to you sometime."

"So what are we going to do with him?" sakura asked.

"Um that a good question..." alex answered.

"Couldn't we put him in that one place we where just at? Till the missions over then take him back to the village along with those other nin?" shikamaru sujested.

"Once again you come up with a brilliant idea shikamaru!" alex praised.

"And since he'll be knocked out he wont know how to get out even if he surpasses the trap." naruto put in. Everyone was astonished, none of them had thought of that not even shikamaru.

"Sakura, naruto. Go put sasuke in that hideout place and alex and I will get going. We'll leave marks on the trees so you can catch up on your way back. Make sure sasuke wont be able to get out, you two know his skills best." shikamaru commanded.

"Yes sir!" the other three mocked.

Suddenly out of nowhere smoke bombs exsploded and made it so that the 4 of them couldn't see a thing.

"HEY!" alex thrashed about as hands grabbed her. One of the hands covered her mouth to muffle her yells.

"Alex?! The others called out. Soon the smoke cleared and there stood naruto, sakura and shikamaru. Alex and sasuke were missing.

"ALEX!!" naruto called out.

"Damn it! Let me go!" alex shouted at the younge kunoichi carrying her.

Two others where right behind her. One was carrying sasuke in his bundle and the other was constantly looking out behind.

"Damn...why does this always happen to me?" alex sighed just before being knocked out by the lookout ninja.

"great. Now we have to get Alex back too. What a drag." shikamaru sighed.

"We have to go after her now!" naruto started off in some different direction.

Sakura grabbed the collar of his jacket. "Now hold on a minute naruto."

"No I've done enough waiting! Plan or no plan I'm going to get Alex back."

Sakura sighed and knocked im on his head. "First of all we don't know where orochimarus' place is and she could have been taken to a whole different place." sakura tried to reason.

"I WILL find his place and I WILL rescue Alex." naruto said forming a fist with his right hand.

Alex opened her eyes, and everything was blurry for a moment, then her eyes cleared up and she was able to look around at her surroundings. She tried to sit up but apparently she was bloted to the floor and could not move. Flashing lights shone from a big computer screen at one end of the room. By moveing her head side to side she could just make out five bodies, and a computer. Three of the bodies where girls, one was tied up in a corner of the room and the last body was standing just in the shadow of the computer. There was a door on the wall she was facing and possibly an air vent just out of her sight range on the ceiling behind her.

"Hey, Kabuto, what's going on?" alex called out to the person in the shadow of the computer. There was no answer, as exspected. "Fine. Don't answer me."

The door cracked open and the shadow of a girl stretched across the room.

"Did the girls complete their mission?" a voice asked.

"See for yourself."

The girl walked into the room and looked around. She looked strangly familiar with the long black hair. Then it clicked, the girl was Kioge! Her head darted to the other three bodies. Then these must be the other missing nin! she thought to herself.

"So they did. Good. Orocimaru will be happy." Kioge commented after looking around the room. Her eyes had rested on Alex, and Alex just glared back.

Quickly, as soon as she heard Orochimarus' name she began running escape roots through her head.

"Issss sssshhe ready?" the voice came from a different corner of the room. A moment later orochimaru stepped into the light of the doorway.

Naruto had gotten up again and was heading off in some random direction.

"Hey! What did we just finish telling you?" sakura yelled at him.

"I'm not waiting anymore. I'm doing what my instincts tell me."

"And what would that be?"shikamaru asked.

"To follow Alexs' chakra and head in that direction."

Sakura and Shikamaru where left dumbfounded. "I guess naruto can be really smart if he wants to." shikamaru stated.

He stopped dead on a branch then turned around. "It's the other way.."

Sakura and Shikamaru shook their heads but followed naruto anyways. It was the only plan they had.

The orange clad ninja was so intent on rescueing alex that he hadn't noticed the other two begin to fall beind.

"Hey! Wait up!" sakura hollered at him.

Naruto stopped, then turned around and shushed them. The air in this part of the land seemed different. There was no doubt that this was the sound village. Shikamaru and sakura had finally caught up and stopped just behind naruto.

Shikamaru hissed in his ear, "did you forget I'm in charge? What a pain you are."

"If we had followed you we probably still be back where we started." retorted naruto.

Alex stared straight at that hideous snake face that haunted her dreams (along with some strange weasel thing) with pure hatred in her eyes.

"You'd make a better prodigy than Sssassuke. With that kake-genkai of yoursss. But you happened to ssslip right through my fingersss last time. Not again."

"Thats wishful thinking on your part you _kaiju_. You disgust me!" Alex spat.

Orochimaru stepped forward till they were face to face. He grabbed her chin with his slimy snakelike hands of his and tilted her face towards his. "Oh but you have no choice my dear." he let go of her chin and spun on his heals to look at sasuke who was tied up in the corner. "Put him in his room and be sssure to lock the door. I'll deal with him later." he commanded the girls.

"Kabuto. I'll be back in five minutesss. Sssshe better be ready."

"Yes sir."

"hurry up! She's in this direction!" _but an even darker chakra is nearby as well..._ Naruto was heading west with sakura and shikamaru behind him. They followed without a word. The sound of something flying through the air was heading their way. Sakura grabbed narutos' shoulder and pulled him out of the way of a tagged kunai.

"Watch where your going! Idi-" the sound of an explosion cut off sakuras' words. A kunai exploded where naruto had been standing a couple moments ago. Another one whizzed past Shikamarus' face, almost blowing him up.

Two ninja stepped out of the trees, on their foreheads they each wore a sound village forehead protector.

"Hey! Isn't that Kioge?!" sakura exclaimed.

"And the dude must be...uh..." naruto started.

"Kyo." sakura promted.

"Uh...ya."

"They're probably here to slow us down. Apparently Orochimaru does have Alex." shikamaru put in.

"Then he must have sent them because he knows we cant kill or injure them or we fail the mission." sakura added. Naruto just nodded as if he were following along.

"Then we'll just have to capture them." was Narutos' sly reply.

"Not exactly."

"Aw, come on. I have good ideas every once in a while!"

"Naruto, you go on ahead and find Alex. We'll stay here to deal with these two. Just remember to leave a trail so we ca-" shikamaru was cut off and they were bombarded by kunai.

Naruto just nodded and jumped out of the battle and off to find Alex.

"Now that thosse pessky genin are out of the way we can get down to bussinesss." orochimaru walked back into the room.(yes I know shikamaru is a Chunin. Like Orochimaru cares.)

Alexs' eyes widened in alarm. _Sakura! Shikamaru! Naruto! What the hell did he do to you?!_ "what did you do to them?!" she screached.

"They would have ended up in my way if I let them be sso I ssent Kioge and Kyo to take care of them. Sssuch good little assassins."

"You bastard!"

"I sshould have done this long ago." orochimaru stepped forward.

Alex began to struggle, she tried to get her chakra to form into lightning but it was useless.

Suddenly Orochimarus' neck elongated and his ugly head came flying toward her. There was no way out.

naruto had reached a shrine like building that decended into the ground. He had lost the trail and was going off of instinct now. Without hesitation he went into the building, unaware of what lay ahead for him. Hopefully Alex.

Once he was a decent way into the building the hall he was walking began to rumble. Suddenly kunai shot at him from the walls. Quickly, hardly thinking he created the barriar that Alex had taught to him. Thankfully he was in time and only a kunai where able to get inside. One grazed his back but other than that he was perfectly fine.

Quickly he began to head further in. Alexs' presence was growing stronger but her chakra was growing weaker and weaker. Replaceing her chakra was a much darker and sinister chakra.

Suddenly, while he was consitrateing on the trail, the ground opened up below his feet. _Aw great._ Naruto began to fall downward. He place his fingers in a seal form and shouted, "multi shadow clone jutsu!" clone of naruto began to link together till they reached the top. The real naruto bolted up the chain till he was out of the pit and just barely made it before it closed up again.

He was now more on guard than ever. _**~Creak~**_ just then the walls on either side of him began to move toward one another. The walls were gaining speed.

"Crap." naruto sighed then shot off to the end of the hall. Just to his luck the roof was falling at the end to lock him in. The walls where getting faster and faster. _I'm not gonna make it at this rate._ He thought to himself.

" lets race!" Alexs' voice sounded. Inside or outside his mind he wasn't sure.

Then a thought struck him. He smiled and focused chakra to the balls of his feet causeing him to speed up. The walls had gotten to low to walk under so he slid under on his side. Just barely made it without being squashed to death.

"EEYAA!!"

A light female scream echoed down the hallway.

"ALEX!!" naruto called to her as he ran down the hallway to her aid.

A searing pain erupted from the area between Alexs' neck and shoulder. Orochimarus head was raveling back to his body, he was laughing maniacally. In the middle of his evil, cliché laughter the door unexpectedly burst open and blonde ninja in orange ran into the room. (Thankfully stopping Orochimarus laugh.)

"Naru-" Alexs' cry was cut short due to the searing pain in her neck..uh..blade.(?)(between the neck and shoulder blade.) She winced at the great pain, struggling to stay conscious. Kabuto, still in the shadows, press a button that, with a hiss, released Alex from the slanted table se was strapped to and alowed her to slump to the floor. She curled up in agony.

"Alex!" Naruto hollered, "what did you do to her you basterd?!"

"You again, your very troublessome I sshould have gotten rid of you before."

A kunai shot out from the shadows toward naruto as a red ominous chakra began to engulf his body. Without looking Naruto caught the kunai and with the same hand crushed it in a matter of seconds. Bits of kunai and drops of blood fell to the floor. Naruto didn't seem to notice the pain.

From her spot of unbearable agony on the floor, Alex lifted her head slightly to keep an eye on him. She could tell this was the kyuubis' doing. And her own.

_If I hadn't gotten in this situation this wouldn't have happened and naruto wouldn't be in such pain and neither would I... _alex thought to herself. Silently beating herself up.

Yet no matter ow much she beat herself up she still couldn't do anything and the mental stress was too much considering te pain she was in now. Her eye sight went in and out blurry to clear and soon she blacked out, just before falling unconcious she muttered under her breath, "Dammit." her body went limp. Sweat dropplets began to form on her forehead and soon began to roll down her face, soaking her skin, hair and forehead protector.

Orochimaru chuckled with satisfaction, "soon she'll be at my mercy just like sasuke. Then no one can stand in my way." orochimaru turned around to face naruto and only chuckled more.

Naruto had completely changed by now. Fangs bared, nails elongated to claws and one tail had formed out of his chakra cloak. He crouched on the ground and gave a menacing growl before charging at Orochimaru, top speed.

"I don't think so," shikamaru stated nonchalantly. Naruto had just run off to find alex and one of the ninja before them had turned to chase after him. Kyo stopped abruptly. Shikamaru gave a lazy smile, _successful connection. _Just for amusment shikamaru reached for a kunai from his holster in "slow motion".

Kyo, faceing the other way, stated in an emotionless voice, "the shadow possession jutsu." for he too was slowly reaching for a kunai.

Then with the kunai he had slowly grabbed he threw it at kyo. Kioges' eyes widened for she herself could do nothing stuck in the same shadow possession. But the kunai just barely missed Kyos' head and instead sailed right over the top. The two kunai each hit a roped and sliced it, much to sakura and shikamarus' releif.

A slight creak came from above kyo and kioge. A whoosh sound came and just at the last minute shikamaru undid his jutsu as to not get injured as well. Kyo stood dumbfounded as a log flew his way. Sakura had set a trap in that exact possition, along with two more ready to catch him if e tried to escape. But at the last minute he jumped up. _'CRUNCH'_ a sickening crunch was heard as kyo tried to make his escape. Unfortunately he was a tad second too late and resulted in is foot being crushed.

Sakura, after precisely setting her traps had focused er attention on fighting kioge. At the sound of the '_CRUNCH_' the two girls stopped fighting and looked in the direction of the sound.

"You just had to crush his foot didn't you? Now we have to carry him back!" sakura complained. She deftly dodged another of kioges' attacks.

"The little details are too troublesome." shikamaru complained.

"Who said we're comeing back with you?" kioge sneared and shot more ice shards at sakura.

"Tsunande -sama." the battle between them raged on.

While shikamaru went to go check out the leg of his opponate, who had fainted from the escrutiating pain, kyos' eyeslids fluttered and the "bruise" on the base of his neck began to spin and he was enshrouded in a purplish blackish chakra. Kioge began to do the same.

"Oh shit..." shikamaru muttered.

"Shikamaru! Whats going on?! This is the same thing that happened to sasuke dureing the chunin exams.

"Right. They, like sasuke, are under orchimarus' control. Now is where their strongest powers come into play. Be on your toes. You cannot afford to slip up." shikamaru explained.

"Right."

Sakura backflipped out of the way of a deadly punch from kioge. Takeing the moment in whic kioge was recovering from punching the ground sakura sent out two kunai in kioges' direction, ninja wire attached. They found their way to the girl and wrapped themselves around her then pinned her to the ground.

Unnoticed to Sakura, kioge had managed to make a handsign and make ice shards out of thin air and cut the wire. Then the shards came for Sakura full force with deadly precision. Sakura just barely managed to dodge them with little more the a scratched. In her attempt to dodge the ice she jumped into the tree behind her, colliding into another person.

"These people are annoying. They just wont stay down!" shikamaru complained.

"This is bad. The only way to get them to stay down is to kill them, but that would be disobeying our orders."

"Orochimaru certainly picked the cream of the crop."

Sakura jumped from her tree aiming a punch for the ground. Upon contarct the ground opened up and swallowed kioge. Takeing this oppertunity she took heavyer thinker ninja wire made of steel and almost compltely un breakable and bound kioge down. Then knocked her out.

Once kioge was taken care of she aimed another punch for the ground in kyos' direction. Unfortunately he saw the caesium and stopped it with one of his earth jutsus'. Shikamaru takeing a kunai in his hand charged at kyo. Sakura fallowed suit.

Orochimaru stepped out of the way of the demon boys charge. Naruto, unable to stop his momentum, slid and colided with the high tech computers, smashing them beyond repair. With extreme speed he just ran at Orochimaru once more.

His claws dug into and ripped flesh. But it was not Orochimarus' flesh he had torn into, it had been kabutos'. Kabuto had possitioned himself in front of orochimaru and blocked the attack.


End file.
